525,600 Minutos
by Lori de Bartoni
Summary: Trowa estaba negado a sobrevivir la paz que ha dejado la época de guerra. Como mides un año?
1. Chapter 1

**Loridebartoni** : Este fanfic es altamente personal. Por un tiempo he sido fanática de los musicales y este fanfic está hecho con aquellas canciones que creo pueden describir a la pareja que he elegido (de la cual tambien soy super fanatica) pero nunca me atreví a escribirla.

Si pueden adivinar la canción de la cual está basada, por favor escúchenla pensando en este capitulo. Si no, les diré al final de cada capitulo que canción era.

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

Cuando terminó la guerra se encontraba perdido, al escuchar el concepto de paz sonaba foráneo a su lengua nativa y entró en un momento de pánico y ansiedad que no había sentido ni durante las más difíciles batallas. ¿Cuál era su propósito ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? Su Gundam se había ido como una herramienta más que ya no necesitaba pero se había convertido más que eso; era una extensión de su ser, de su personalidad, de su motivo para vivir.

Perdido en una simple explosión, claro que no era el único. Los demás pilotos seguro sentían algo similar pero dudaba que alguno tuviera un miedo hacia la paz. Todos parecían tener planes al terminar y si no los tenían se los estaban ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Une lo había buscado fuertemente desde que se selló el tratado de paz hace algunas semanas, insistiendo día tras día hora tras hora para que se uniera junto con Wufei y Heero en el equipo preventivo.

Prestaciones, dos días de descanso a la semana, salario base, festivos, oportunidad de crecimiento, diferentes áreas de trabajo administrativo o activo justo en la acción, seguro médico. ¡¿Seguro médico?! ¡¿Plan dental?! Se sentía altamente ofendido, no creía que le habían ofrecido tales cosas cuando estaba a punto de autodetonarse Ni de niño peleando al frente de batalla se encontraba pensando si esto iba a cubrir sus frenos.

Estaba harto, enojado, sensible si lo ponía de tal manera y para variar debía acompañar a Quatre en la fiesta de año nuevo que daría en una semana. ¿Qué se iba a poner?

Vaya, hay una primera vez para todo. Nunca se había cuestionado que ropa usar.

Continuaba trabajando con Catherine en el circo pero no sabía si seguir haciendo el mismo acto de siempre y cuidar de sus gatos lo iban a satisfacer y por cuanto tiempo. No estaba acostumbrado a estar más de unos cuántos meses en un solo lugar y claro que el circo tenía caravanas y rutas pero... sus acciones eran las de siempre.

Blanca, una de las leonas había estado sensible también y no podía evitar sonreírle cuando se acercaba con su comida y esta le rugía. Claro que con su actitud ya comenzaba a afectar a sus animales también.

"perdón" murmuró bajo, "no deberían de sentirse así por mi culpa"

Los leones machos se acercaron y Trowa sabía que estaba en un riesgo mentalmente hablando. Siempre lo calmaban pero ahora ni él estaba seguro en estos tiempos de paz. Tal vez era mejor alejarse por un tiempo y acostumbrarse.

La semana pasó rápido y Quatre llegó un día antes al circo para sorprenderle. No muy grato en su opinión pero no podía ser grosero al ver aquella sonrisa cuando bajó del elegante auto. Nunca pensó sentir algo cercando al odio al ver ese auto.

Suspiró y se acercó a Quatre.

"¡Trowa!" gritó Quatre feliz acercándose a abrazarle incómodamente. "te ves bien ¿Cómo ha estado Catherine?"

"Bien" respondió, "ha estado bien"

Quatre asintió feliz y caminó hacia los tráileres, "Avise a Catherine que ya venía dijo que haría una cena especial por la ocasión, te hubiera dicho algo a ti pero no has contestado ningún mensaje mío"

Trowa analizó a Quatre detenidamente mientras lo escuchaba, su voz se encontraba feliz a pesar de que lo que dijo era algo condescendiente. No quería sentir ninguna obligación al responderle sus correos pues no quería dicha visita.

Después de cenar con Catherine y Quatre claramente haciendo la mayoría de la conversación y ocasionalmente intentando incluirlo a él, se retiró cordialmente – o al menos eso pensó – después de que su hermana sacó las tazas de café. Iba a ser una noche larga de la cual no pensaba formar parte.

Llegó a su tráiler y sin encender la luz se recostó en su cama que apenas se consideraba individual. Se quedó ahí un momento, sintiendo el frío de una noche de invierno y pensó. Pensó en cómo es que seguía vivo, su plan básicamente consistió en sobrevivir pero ¿coexistir? Un escalofrío corrió por su nuca cuando nuevamente consideraba la muerte como su única salida, era un pavor que no podía explicar pues ahora en soledad, en la oscuridad... ¿realmente podría coexistir con su pasado, con su realidad, con lo que había hecho durante todos esos años de guerra?

Apretó sus puños y cerró fuerte los ojos, debía ser fuerte pero por quién. ¿Por él? ¿Por Catherine? ¿Por Quatre?

Respiró hondo e intentó controlarse.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, seguro era Quatre. Catherine comprendía la señal de cuando no era bienvenida. De mala gana se levantó y abrió la puerta más lento de lo que debía.

"Trowa, ¿Por qué no enciendes la luz?" preguntó Quatre entrando y buscando el interruptor, "Te vendría bien algo de calidez en esta fría noche"

Trowa observó que Quatre traía dos tazas de café, parecía que no podría evitar la pequeña charla que regularmente le acompañaban. "me gusta la oscuridad"

"no digas eso, lo haces sonar tétrico y depresivo" Quatre rio al encender la luz, "mucho mejor"

"le he pedido a Rashid que te entregue un paquete, debió dejarlo por aquí pero sin encender la luz ¿Cómo lo ibas a ver?"

Trowa claro había notado que alguien había estado en su tráiler y mucho más obvio había notado la bolsa colgada que se encontraba cerca del sillón pero había preferido ignorar. Quatre dejó ambas tazas en la mesa y se acercó a la bolsa, descolgándolo abrió el zipper y le enseño a Trowa el gancho que sostenía un traje completo. Pantalón y saco negro con un acabado satinado, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra delgada, no podía negar que el traje era de buena calidad y menos el precio que le habrá costado a Quatre.

"Quatre, no podría-

"tonterías, irás a la fiesta de año nuevo y es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo Quatre colgando nuevamente el traje y volteándose a verlo detenidamente, "te debo mucho Trowa, te debo mi vida y mi sanidad mental después de... Trowa, ¿me acompañarías a la fiesta de año nuevo?"

"sabes que iremos Quatre"

Quatre tragó fuerte, "me refería a más como... mi cita"

Quatre mordisqueó su labio nervioso y se sonrojó. Sentía su corazón acelerarse por cada segundo que pasaba y Trowa no emitía sonido alguno.

"Trowa... por favor... yo" Quatre dio un paso adelante y alzó sus brazos colocándolos en los hombros del más alto, "yo... te amo"

Quatre se alzó y rosó sus labios contra los de Trowa en un beso. Algo prolongado pero Trowa no mostró ningún interés en regresarle el beso así que Quatre se separó, "tal vez con el tiempo... puedas sentir lo mismo que yo... te amo Trowa, te amo mucho"

Tal vez era curiosidad por la cual Trowa no se había alejado cuando vio sus intenciones, pensó que tal vez eso podría ser su nuevo propósito en los tiempos que llamarían paz pero se encontró igual de ansioso y desesperado pues nada había cambiado dentro de sí. Aún después de escuchar la confesión de Quatre pensó que saldría de una guerra para entrar a otra prisión.

"No pertenecemos Quatre" dijo Trowa, "no pertenezco a tu mundo"

"dame una oportunidad"

Trowa se volteó y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a Quatre para que se retirara, "te acompañaré en tu cita... pero después de eso, no me debes nada."

"no es un favor"

"Lo es para mí, después del viernes Quatre... no pidas nada de mí"

Quatre asintió y salió de ahí, algo triste por no obtener una confesión de Trowa pero feliz de que aun así haya accedido. Determinado se dirigió a su hotel pensando que aún podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que Trowa quería. Desanimado no tuvo más remedio que tomar el traje que le había obsequiado Quatre y juntos se dirigieron al baile. Catherine había traído consigo su propia cita así que no podría zafarse de Quatre tan fácilmente pues todo iba en pares. Las fotos, la entrada, los arreglos y hasta las tarjetas tenían los nombres juntos ¿en qué momento Quatre lo había planeado todo?

Al entrar se encontró con personas desconocidas pero muchos lo observaban como si le conocieran la más mínima acción que había hecho en su vida y era claro que lo desaprobaban. Pero una vez que Quatre se acercaba a él – más de lo que él quería – y tomaba su brazo, esas miradas se desviaban o eran cambiadas por hipócritas sonrisas. Su hermana se había dirigido hacia otra mesa mientras que él y Quatre se acercaban a la mesa asignada por su tarjeta. Acercándose, reconoció a los demás pilotos.

Heero se encontraba parado cerca a la mesa con Relena frente a él. Cruzaron miradas y asintieron en señal de saludo, Wufei se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a saludarle mientras que Duo se quedaba sentado a su lado y apenas lo volteó a ver. "Barton, Winner"

"Buenas noches Wufei, espero no hayamos llegado modestamente tarde" comentó Quatre, "Trowa tuvo pequeños problemas al elegir que usar"

Trowa frunció el ceño pero se quedó callado. Solo era por hoy, se repetía en la cabeza. "Pues te ves muy bien Barton, que bueno que hayan llegado"

Trowa asintió y se sentó frente a Duo mientras que Quatre tomaba el asiento a su lado. "Duo, ¿Cómo has estado? No había sabido nada de ti, ¿seguro te han llegado mis mensajes?"

Trowa observó a Duo, no habían convivido mucho durante la primera guerra y fue hasta el incidente con Marimeia que habían hablado un poco más pero fuera de eso, no sabía si el piloto 02 aún le guardaba rencor por su trabajo de inflitración. "bien, tu sabes cómo han estado las cosas para L-2 hay mucho trabajo de recontrucción por allá"

Quatre asintió y volteó a ver a Trowa. "Trowa, ¿me podrías traer algo de beber? Sin alcohol ya lo sabes"

Trowa asintió y se levantó de la mesa.

"Parece que se han llegado a conocer bastante bien" comentó Wufei al ver la interacción entre ambos.

Quatre sonrió, "Trowa ha sido muy abierto al respecto"

Duo siguió con la mirada a Trowa, sus hombros estaban tensos y sus ojos fijos sin emoción. Qué extraño, hasta juraba que durante la guerra lo había visto más calmado que en estos momentos con Quatre pegado a él como un imán. Se levantó murmurando una disculpa y lo siguió hasta la mesa de las bebidas.

"¿Cuánto te costó el traje?" preguntó Duo acercándose a Trowa por detrás.

"un día de tortura, eso me costó"

Duo sonrió, "Quatre te obligó, ¿eh?"

Trowa lo volteó a ver curiosos, "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, definitivamente no es por la felicidad que irradias a su lado" dijo Duo riendo un poco, "y porque lamentablemente he leído sus correos sobre cómo ha armado el valor para invitarte a salir"

Trowa tomó un vaso en sus manos y miró el resto de las opciones en la mesa.

"Los tragos más fuertes son aquellos" le dijo Duo apuntando, "seguro ocuparás más de uno"

Trowa asintió tomando una bebida y ofreciéndola hacia Duo.

Duo tomó el vaso, "gracias"

"¿Cuál es tu propósito de año nuevo?" preguntó Duo bebiendo un poco de su trago, "han dado esas tediosas tarjetas para responder y colgarlas después, si me lo preguntas es todo un bodrio"

"no lo sé"

Duo aceptó la respuesta de Trowa y alzó su vaso en señal de un pequeño brindis "Para el camino"

"para el camino" respondió Trowa alzando su vaso y bebió de un golpe sintiendo el fuerte alcohol arder por su garganta. Dejaron los vasos vacíos y Duo agarró dos nuevos vasos dirigiéndose a la mesa de regreso. Heero ahora sentado junto con Wufei y Quatre mientras hacían la mayoría de la plática.

"no te he pedido nada de tomar" dijo Heero al ver que Duo regresaba con dos vasos.

"no es para ti" respondió molesto y se sentó a su lado.

"tampoco deberías de beber tanto"

"no es para mí tampoco" dijo Duo dándole el vaso a Trowa expectativo.

Trowa aceptó el vaso mientras le entregaba su bebida a Quatre. Heero lo miró molesto pero decidió voltear su mirada hacia Relena que se encontraba hablando con un grupo de hombres mayores al parecer inversionistas.

Un par de bebidas más y Trowa no sabía si era el alcohol, la molestia de Quatre aún pegado a su brazo o antagonizar a Heero pero Duo no parecía ser tan malo después de todo. Incluso podía decir que disfrutaba de su compañía, un sonido le interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

"¡Brindis! ¡Brindis!"

Alguien gritó, aún eran las 11 de la noche así que aún faltaba para la media de noche. Relena caminó hacia donde le sostenían un micrófono y dejó su bebida de lado.

"En esta recién obtenida época de paz, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se nos han unido en esta nueva batalla por nuestra seguridad. Han sido largos años de esfuerzo comunal por parte de la Tierra y las colonias, no tengo duda que podremos superar cualquier adversidad y dar bienvenida a este siguiente año 197 A.C. Quiero agradecer propiamente a todos los que han colaborado en este evento y por favor disfruten el resto de la velada"

Un aplauso aclamó, "brindemos porque este nuevo año esté lleno de familias reunidas y propósitos cumplidos, ¡salud!"

"¡salud!"

Levantaron sus vasos y brindaron.

"¿Estás bien Trowa?" preguntó Quatre.

Trowa asintió aunque se sentía agobiado por las personas y el discurso de Relena. Se preguntó si podría realmente calcular el precio de su tan llamada paz, de las vidas perdidas, el dinero perdido, las ciudades, los bosques y nuevamente esa sensación de pavor amenazaba.

"Necesito aire fresco" murmuró y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que daban hacia los jardines. Su cuerpo se sentía tenso mientras caminaba y se alejaba del ruido y las luces de la fiesta. Había gente afuera claro pero debía buscar un sitio más privado. Caminó un poco más y apenas escuchaba la música y la única luz que quedaba era de la luna.

Suspiró fuerte cuando encontró un banco y se sentó.

Pensó en su capitán, pensó en si ya había retribuido su muerte. Si ya había dejado de sentir el sentimiento de culpa que había intentado enterrar durante todos esos años, si sus sacrificios ya habían pagado su deuda con él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se cuestionó si su capitán lo observaba desde algún lugar lejano... ¿estaría orgulloso de él? ¿De lo que había logrado? Porque sentía que era una rotunda negativa.

De pronto una tarjeta se presentó frente a él y volteó a ver a Duo que ahora se encontraba frente a él. "Debes estar tan concentrado, ni siquiera me escuchaste llegar"

Trowa tomó la tarjeta y la miró. "no tienes que escribir nada si no quieres, yo tiré la mía"

Duo rió un poco y se sentó al lado de Trowa.

"¿Qué harás después de esto?"

"Regresaré a L-2, seguiré trabajando en reconstruir la colonia. Howard tiene un buen equipo y hay fondos, es un buen momento... ¿tu?"

"Debo dejar el circo, ya no es... suficiente"

 **[Aligera el camino, no lleves nada que pueda ser una carga]**

 **[No pierdas el camino, solo sigue en el camino que elegiste]**

Duo asintió comprendiendo y se preguntó si esto es a lo que llamaban un silencio cómodo.

"No creas que no sé lo que le has hecho a Heero" dijo Duo sonriendo, "ha sido divertido"

Trowa asintió, "Él y Quatre son similares"

"Es extraño ¿no? Esperar un año sin guerra, pelear por tanto tiempo por tener alguna posesión que ahora... no quiero tener lo mío, no quiero una casa o padres. Quiero darle eso a alguien más, espero que L-2 pueda lograrlo"

Trowa estuvo de acuerdo claro, como mercenario realmente nunca tuvo muchas cosas y lo que era suyo era arrebatado de manos muertas.

"Vamos" dijo Duo, "Seguro Quatre se preguntará por que tardamos tanto y pensará lo peor"

Trowa sonrió, "tal vez eso no sea tan malo"

Duo vio en aquellos ojos verdes un brillo de diversión que no había visto antes en ninguno de los pilotos y hasta ocasionalmente en él.

Regresaron a la mesa poco antes de que iniciaran los preparativos para las 12 y Quatre inmediatamente comenzó a cuestionar a Trowa sobre su repentina salida. Duo regresó al lado de Heero riendo bajo al ver la preocupación del piloto 04. En pocos minutos, les entregaron sus vasos para el conteo final y medida que avanzaba el último minuto para que marcaran las doce Quatre se acercó a susurrarle a Trowa en el oído, "al marcar las doce es de buena suerte besar a alguien"

"¡10! ¡9! ¡8! ¡7! ¡6! ¡5!"

Duo se acercó a Heero preparándose a besarlo en la mejilla pero inmediatamente Heero lo separó. "ni se te ocurrá"

"¡4!"

"que al cabo ni quería" le dijo Duo.

"¡3! ¡2! ¡1! ¡Feliz año nuevo!"

Gritos de felicidad se escucharon en el salón y los fuegos artificiales alumbraron el cielo desde fuera. Quatre besó a Trowa aunque este se haya separado casi inmediatamente, Heero alzó su vaso y bebió su contenido, Duo enojado se volteó con Wufei y le robó un beso.

"¡Maxwell!"

"necesitarás toda la suerte que puedas, Wufei"

"no tuya, gracias" respondió Wufei pero con una leve sonrisa, "feliz año nuevo, Duo"

Duo sonrió feliz, "feliz año, chicos"

Quatre terminó abrazando a cada uno de los demás pilotos, Wufei y Trowa intercambiaron saludos y Heero. En un momento de distracción, Duo se acercó a Trowa para desearle buen año.

"quisiera disculparme primero" dijo Trowa, "por lo que pasó durante la guerra"

"no soy rencoroso Trowa" respondió, "tampoco tu deberías sostener viejas culpas"

"será difícil"

"si" dijo Duo, "Pero no tienes que hacerlo solo"

Trowa lo miró extrañado, "ven conmigo a L-2, seguro te hará bien trabajar cerca de la maquinaria y te sentirás útil. Me voy el domingo a primera hora"

Trowa lo pensó detenidamente pero no le contesto, "Feliz año, Duo"

"feliz año, Trowa"

Trowa dejó su vaso en la mesa y se retiró de ahí, Quatre llamándolo por detrás pero no volteó, ni tampoco se detuvo cuando cruzó mirada con Catherine. Al salir del salón, arrugó la tarjeta de propósitos y la deshecho en la basura.

 **[No dejes de caminar porque dejaste los zapatos]**

 **[Porque puede haber momentos donde creas que perdiste la cabeza]**

Durante todo el día del sábado, Trowa se quedó pensativo. Dudando si debía ir con Duo o no, claro que era mejor que quedarse en el circo por el momento y no tenía nada que perder. Lo extrañaría, a sus leones, a su hermana, la cuerda floja e incluso el extraño olor de un circo pero ya hace tiempo que no sentía la emoción de irse a algún otro lugar. Quatre lo siguió llamado todo el día pero simplemente no quería hablar con él pues había dejado claro sus sentimientos.

Ya al oscurecer, comenzó a empacar pocas cosas y escribió una pequeña nota para Catherine aunque su mente aún no estuviera decidida pero recordó lo que Heero ya le había dicho hace tiempo 'sigue tus emociones' y su corazón le decía que debía salir de ahí o iba a perder la cabeza.

Ya en la madrugada tomó su mochila, dejó la nota en su cama y salió. Llegó a la zona de abordaje 'a primera hora' pues Duo no le había dicho a qué hora salía el transbordador. Había poca gente así que no pensó que sería difícil encontrarlo, deambuló por las puertas hasta que vio a Howard en una de ellas hablando con un pequeño grupo de personas.

"¡ah Trowa! Duo comentó que venías" le dijo Howard al ver que se acercaba. "Él está viendo los últimos ajustes para el vuelo, insiste en volar la nave"

"¿no vuelan en comercial?"

"no" respondió, "estamos como corporativo, la señorita Relena ha ayudado a los fondos para las contrucciones en L-2 y que sorpresa, hacer todo por la vía legal, ¿no?"

Trowa asintió y miró por las ventanas el transbordador con el logo de "The Sweepers" en la ala trasera.

"Puedes abordar, Duo está en la cabina"

Trowa cruzó la puerta y abordó, dejó su mochila en uno de los compartimentos y nervioso se dirigió a donde se encontraría con Duo. Era una sensación diferente a la ansiedad que ya se conocía y esperó que eso fuese positivo.

"¡Trowa!" gritó Duo feliz al voltearlo a ver, "sabría qué vendrías"

Trowa le sonrió levemente y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, "no sabía que ya eran una compañía"

"si... Relena insistió" dijo Duo riendo.

"me alegro por ti"

"Quatre llamó hace poco, al parecer Catherine revisó tu tráiler casi recién de que te fueras. Le habló muy asustada, pensó lo peor de ti"

"no la culpo" dijo Trowa, "le he dado razones"

Duo no quiso presionarle más de lo que debía y aceptó su respuesta. "Quatre dijo que no debiste irte, que siempre puedes regresar con él a L-4"

"Quisiera que comprendiera porque no puedo estar con él"

"¿tu comprendes porque no puedes estar con él?"

"algo" respondió Trowa.

Duo terminó de preparar el transbordador y habló con Howard para los últimos detalles de su partida. Una vez terminado, encendió el motor y se salieron rumbo a L-2. Al salir de la atmosfera, Duo accionó el autopiloto y se levantó de su lugar. "E.T.A. 7 horas, ¿ya desayunaste?"

"no, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible"

Duo sonrió y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera con Trowa siguiéndolo de cerca.

"ven, trajimos donas y café instantáneo" cantó Duo.

Cuando Trowa se encontraba rodeado por el equipo de Duo, se sintió cómodo. Cosa que no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, la charla era amena y nadie lo obligaba a participar en ella. El café, el azúcar y la crema estaban en una pequeña mesa al lado dentro de unos recipientes de plástico. Nadie le ofreció café, nadie le extendió un vaso y se sintió en paz.

Se levantó, preparó su café a su gusto y se sentó. La conversación fluía y Duo hacia comentarios o chistes contra otros empleados, al parecer era algo así como un jefe.

"¿Tu nombre?" alguien preguntó.

"Trowa"

La persona asintió y se presentó también aunque no le dio importancia a su nombre y descubrió que aquella persona tampoco le dio importancia. Nadie cuestionó sus acciones y al parecer nadie intentaba leerlo más de lo que debían. Cuando dio un sorbo a su café, pensó que era una muy buena taza de café. Se preguntó a sí mismo si debía participar en la conversación y haberlo considerado lo hizo sentir bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

Giró su vista a una de las ventanillas unas horas después, la tierra aún era visible. El camino había sido un poco largo o así lo sintió, pero fue cómodo. Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su hermana, en si sus acciones habían sido lo mejor y pensó que Duo tenía razón. Las viejas culpas se llevaran siempre pero tal vez un día se despierte y ese sentimiento ya no estará.

 **[La vía que caminas puede ser larga]**

 **[Puede haber momentos que desearías no haber nacido]**

 **[Y despiertas una mañana para descubrir que tu coraje se ha ido]**

 **[Pero sabes que ese sentimiento solo dura un momento]**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** La adivinaron?

Ease on Down the Road - The Wiz

Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loridebartoni:** Trowa se cuestiona que tiene Duo de diferente,sin embargo se transforma en que tienen en común.

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

Duo y Trowa habían estado viviendo juntos en un pequeño departamento en el centro de L-2, aunque al comienzo Trowa no sabía que esperar viviendo cerca del estereotipo que se había creado de esa colonia. Era un buen lugar después de todo, la renta era baja y los vecinos pocos, había bastante espacio libre en su ahora hogar que se veía casi vacío.

Después de todo, él nunca tuvo muchas posesiones y le fue difícil adaptarse a un lugar así. Extrañaba el tráiler del circo y a su hermana, pero más extrañaba a sus leones. Le calmaba saber que lo que más extrañaba era a un ser vivo – tal vez no era su hermana – pero no era una cosa pues nunca tuvo mucho apego a lo material.

Duo tampoco tenía mucho, lo esencial para cuando regresara del trabajo pero era todo. Su vida no era rutinaria y el piloto 02 se las había arreglado para hacer su trabajo más interesante. Había dividido su empleo en proyectos y esos proyectos en proyectos más pequeños. Tal vez así era su manera de trabajar aunque creyó que era algo compulsivo pues eso esperaba de Heero Yui y no de Duo Maxwell, misión tras misión aunque tal vez todos hacían eso en su vida diaria y él aún no se había dado cuenta.

 **[Cuando crezca seré lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar las ramas que debo alcanzar para trepar los árboles que debo trepar cuando crezca]**

 **[Y cuando crezca seré lo suficientemente listo para responder todas las preguntas a las cuales debo saber la respuesta antes de que crezca]**

Era excitante para él sentir curiosidad hacia otra persona y llegó al punto en donde necesitaba saber porque Duo hacía las cosas que hacía. Comenzó con algo pequeño y fue casi inmediato que llegaron después del viaje de la tierra aquel domingo. Duo caminó dentro departamento y dejó su equipaje al lado derecho de la puerta aunque llevaba las maletas en su mano izquierda, se dirigió hacia una vasija que tenía en la cocina en donde dentro había chocolates envueltos. Sacó dos, uno para él y el otro se lo extendió hacia Trowa.

Trowa lo miró curioso, Duo no sabía si le gustaba el chocolate. ¡Diablos! Él ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba el chocolate, renuente lo tomó. Duo le sonrió y pensó que le gustaba esa sonrisa honesta. Rápidamente Duo abrió el chocolate y se lo comió. Trowa quedó solo en la cocina después de eso, ni siquiera había desempacado. Abrió el chocolate y lo miró, se veía sencillo pero no sabía si era un chocolate costoso y barato, si era especial o si era corriente. Se lo llevó a la boca y decidió que no era fan del chocolate o al menos no de este tipo.

 **[Y cuando crezca comeré dulces todos los días de camino al trabajo y dormiré tarde todas las noches]**

Aunque no indagó sobre aquella acción, se cuestionó a sí mismo y eso ya era un avance. Trowa pensó que las maletas tenían su lugar y aquellos chocolates también pues se habían ganado el lujo de estar en aquel departamento sin muchos lujos. Después que Duo regresó, le enseñó el lugar rápidamente y su habitación también, era pequeña y cómoda. Había una cama casi inmediata a la puerta sin mucho espacio para caminar, un tubo de pared a pared que serviría de closet, dos burós al lado de la cama y una pintura sobre la pared.

La observó curioso y se preguntó porque esta pintura en particular estaba en esta habitación en particular.

"Venía con el departamento, no duermo aquí así que solo la he dejado en su lugar. Si no te gusta puedes quitarlo, no sé qué rayos significa la pintura" dijo Duo riendo.

Trowa asintió, él tampoco la entendía. Parecía una pintura con carácter artístico pero de alguna manera daba la sensación de haber sido reproducida en masa, como esas pinturas en los hoteles que simplemente están en los pasillos sin razón aparente. Encogió los hombros sin darle importancia, "me es indiferente si está aquí o no"

Duo asintió, "te dejo para que ordenes lo que debas ordenar, yo haré un poco de limpieza"

03 no sabía si esto era normal, pensar si alguien como Duo realmente iba a mantener un lugar limpio... después de todo era una persona bastante activa y abrumadora que tal vez era desordenada en su vida diaria, luego recordó el departamento y aunque no estuviera llena de artículos misceláneos al parecer fuera de un lugar en específico, el departamento no era sucio.

Dejó sus cosas, tomándose un largo tiempo pues no era mucho lo que debía desempacar. Tal vez debería llamar a Catherine... Escuchó movimiento fuera de la habitación. Así que decidió salir y se encontró con Duo limpiando la cocina. "Trowa, iremos a la estación como a las 10 de la noche, normalmente ceno antes ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué tienes?" preguntó, el comer se había hecho una rutina para él y no encontraba sabor en su comida solo comía porque debía.

"mmm" Duo buscó en las alacenas las cuales estaban casi vacías más que por alguna que otra comida enlatada, "deje vacío antes de ir a la tierra, esta semana compraré más cosas pero... hay verduras en lata... carne en lata... no suena muy apetecible"

Trowa encogió los hombros, no le importaba eso tampoco.

Terminar una cena insípida y tranquila sin muchos comentarios, Trowa pensó que tal vez incomodaba a Duo estando en su lugar, en su colonia. Aunque le haya dicho que no era cierto no podía creer que el otro piloto fuese tan callado. Tal vez debía volver.

"no eres tu Tro, esto es raro para mí también. Hilde se fue hace un tiempo creo que tampoco fui lo que ella esperaba que fuera después de la guerra. Tú sabes cómo parloteo... lo viste en el transbordador pero las últimas semanas la he pasado aquí solo y es bueno tener compañía otra vez. Al rato se me pasa"

Trowa asintió, "no soy alguien que amenice el ambiente"

"sabes... creo que sí lo haces"

Trowa no respondió.

El horario de Duo era extraño para él, normalmente se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana para comenzar con las tareas del circo pero aquí todo era invertido. El trabajo era durante la noche para no molestar la vida diaria de las personas en la colonia y dormían unas horas durante el día. Descubrió que aunque tuvieran los dos días de descanso, Duo dormía tarde viendo la televisión y todos los días antes de irse a trabajar, Duo le ofrecía un chocolate que aceptaba siempre pero apenas lo podía consumir.

Pensó que tal vez lo hacía para complacerlo.

 **[Y despertaré cuando salga el sol y veré caricaturas hasta que tenga mis ojos cuadrados]**

 **[No me importará porque habré crecido]**

Trowa pudo observar otra faceta de Duo mientras trabajaban juntos, él se limitó en hacer trabajos manuales y de fuerza pues estaba acostumbrado en el circo pero Duo era diferente. Conocía el nombre de todos y aunque él afirmó que no era el jefe las personas lo seguían y buscaban su dirección. Era claro el porqué.

Duo parecía tener esa aura natural que no tenía durante la guerra, claro que seguía siendo bastante expresivo y animoso pero no era por ocultar algo sino... tal vez mostrar algo.

 **[Cuando crezca seré lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar todas las cosas pesadas que debes cargar contigo cuando crezcas]**

Trowa se preguntó que quería demostrar Duo y lo observó. Por varios días lo miró, su actitud, sus movimientos, su mirada y no lograba comprender que era lo que tenía el otro piloto que simplemente lo demás lo seguían.

Continuó con su trabajo robando pequeñas miradas hacia el piloto cada vez que podía y las comparaba con su actitud en el departamento y llegó a la conclusión que la misma persona que dejaba su habitación era la misma que llegaba a su trabajo y la misma que regresaba. Había cierta paz en eso.

Trowa pensó que le gustaba la paz después de todo.

"Trowa" dijo Duo mientras se sentaba frente a él en el comedor del trabajo algo que no se había vuelto costumbre aún. "sé que tú no eres gran fan de la charla amena así que voy al grano, ¿Qué hace que me mires tanto? Se está volviendo un poco difícil de ignorar"

"quiero entender"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Cómo es que haces lo que haces?"

Duo frunció el ceño sin entender, "¿Cómo lo hago? O... ¿Por qué lo hago?"

"yo... no se"

Trowa no lo miró, no podía. ¿Cómo es que lo podría mirar a los ojos si no comprendía por qué no lo podía mirar directamente? Trowa sonrió un poco pero Duo sonrió aún más cuando notó aquellos labios arquearse.

Tiene linda sonrisa.

"no es ciencia... nunca tuve nada así que no creo que en algún momento tendré algo que me pertenece, entonces todo lo que tengo lo quiero dar pues no creo que sea de mi propiedad. Esta colonia fue mi hogar y honestamente quiero convertirla, que sea lo que nunca fue y lo que siempre quise que fuera."

"Creo que los demás pueden verlo o tal vez no lo sepan pero lo sienten, sienten que hacen lo correcto y que haya alguien al frente uniéndolos de esa manera saben que esto funcionará. Todos han conocido el desastre y como es que una sola persona pueda llevar el curso pero es todo lo que conocen. Solo quieren que esa persona sea alguien bueno para ser... pues bueno. Quiero hacer todo lo que nunca pude, y lo digo en serio... todo"

"lo harás"

"gracias, Tro" le dijo Duo cubriendo su mano en señal de apoyo, "espero tu encuentres algo también"

No había sufrido pesadillas en las últimas semanas, ni había sentido la necesidad de desatar su frustración porque no había tal cosa en su organismo. Las píldoras para dormir que había empacado se había vuelto casi innecesarias, todo hasta que una noche despertó sudando frío en aquella aún desconocida cama. Confundido buscó a su alrededor a alguien, quien fuese que lo haya traído ahí bajo algún efecto. Desconoció su ropa colgada y aquella pintura, se levantó con duda y permaneció con la espalda en la puerta un largo tiempo observando la habitación con una agitada respiración.

Miró sus manos que temblaban y las apretó fuerte para intentar calmarse pero no podía controlarse. La puerta detrás de él se abrió y le empujó la espalda, rápidamente alzó sus brazos para tomar unas piernas y aventó al desconocido al suelo, lo aprisionó con sus brazos debajo de él –

"¡Trowa! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó aquella persona debajo de él.

El extraño no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, solo se quedó estático mientras le apretaba las muñecas.

"¿Trowa? Soy Duo, ¿me recuerdas? ¿03?"

Agitado cerró los ojos y lo dejó libre, se recargó contra la puerta e intentó calmarse. Una mano limpió su frente del sudor e hizo su cabello a un lado.

"¿te lastimé?" le preguntó quitando aquella mano pero la sostuvo y no la pudo dejar ir.

 **[Y cuando crezca seré lo suficientemente valiente para pelear contra las creaturas que tienes que pelear bajo la cama cada noche para ser grande]**

Duo rio, "un poco, ¿dudaste en matarme? Seguro podrías"

"todo había estado bien últimamente"

"¿Qué cambio?"

"todo pero no sé qué lo detonó"

Se quedaron ahí sentados un momento en el piso, en la oscuridad sin moverse. Ambas manos aun entrelazadas, Duo pensó que se sentiría incómodo pero era una calidez externa que se fusionaba con algo interno que no sabía que tenía. Lo calmaba y lo hacía feliz.

Eso lo asustó.

Hasta varios meses había jurado y perjurado que sería una mejor persona para demostrarle a Hilde que podían tener una relación pero una acción impulsiva lo había hecho invitar a una persona a su hogar, a su vida y a su trabajo y aún no sabía porque. Él y Trowa habían pasado por algo similar que los habían marcado de por vida, sus causas eran similares pero sus síntomas se habían desarrollado diferente.

"perdí a mi familia también, hace mucho tiempo" Trowa no supo porque rompió el hielo y porque estaba hablando sobre su infancia en ese momento, pero algo le decía que estaba bien.

"¿tus padres?" preguntó Duo.

Trowa dio una sonrisa triste, "no, otros... soldados"

Esa había sido su familia por mucho tiempo, los había conocido en sus mejores y peores momentos. La guerra muestra muchas facetas de las personas y cuando uno las acepta como han crecido y cómo actúan se convierten en tu familia. Seguro Trowa había tenido padres, tal vez hermanos pero eso no lo sabía por ende no eran familiares eran solo rostros distantes que no reconocía en sueños y que cualquier persona podría sustituirlos.

Y así fue.

"Perdí hermanos, muchos... no eran de sangre pero así eran para mí. Aún niños los consideraba algunos como padres, no sabía la diferencia pero era cómodo llamarles así. Los conocía"

"¿es por eso que...?"

"si" dijo Duo, "me juré que aunque yo no alcanzara... me aseguraría que ellos sí, los que viven en este momento aquí no deben de conocer la enfermedad ni la muerte. Aunque sea un sueño irreal, lo intentaré"

 **[Solo porque descubres que la vida no es justa no significa que solo debes sonreír y aguantarte, si siempre lo tomas en la cara y lo usas nada cambiará]**

 **[Solo porque me encuentro en esta historia no significa que todo ya está todo escrito, si pienso que el final ya está fijo podría solo pensar que está bien]**

 **[Y eso no está bien]**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Este capitulo ha resultado más corto que el primero, supongo que así pasan con los que medio intentan hilar la historia.

Gracias por leer, si se toman el tiempo de dejar review me ayuda mucho para continuar escribiendo justo después de leer un buen comentario constructivo.

La cancion es "When I grow up" Matilda the Musical.


	3. Chapter 3

**loridebartoni** : Trowa y Duo salen después de un día difícil en el trabajo pero al final lo único que siempre quisieron estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Duo no podía estar más feliz, habían pasado por un cierre de inventario bastante pesado y había sido difícil mantenerse en su humor usual frente a sus empleados pero tras puertas cerradas de su oficina solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Se recargó en su asiento, podía escuchar a lo lejos la plática de los empleados sobre cerveza, chicas y música.

"¡Duo! ¡Vamos a McCarthy's! ¿nos acompañas?"

Duo abrió sus ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido. "no, creo que iré a casa a descansar"

"ah no seas aguafiestas, hasta Barton va"

Duo se levantó rápido de la silla, "¿Trowa?"

"bueno, le dijimos que irías así que acepto. ¿Vienes verdad?"

Duo hizo una cara de molestia, "está bien, está bien"

"no te hagas el del rogar" le dijo su compañero guiñándole un ojo. Duo suspiró enojado, no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar para la noche que le esperaba. Lo único que quería hacer era pasar por una de sus comidas favoritas, una cerveza y recostarse en el sillón viendo una de sus películas favoritas, hasta que esté lleno y se recostara a dormir sin una alarma que le despertara.

 **[El problema con la escuela es que siempre intentan enseñarte la lección equivocada]**

 **[Pero yo digo, ¿Por qué invitar el estrés? Y aprende a vivir la vida sin examinar]**

Pero salir con los chicos le haría bien, y Trowa estaría ahí también. Él también era curioso y quería ver cómo era Trowa con unas cervezas encima. Lo más que podía esperar era que fuese más abierto y platicador.

Duo se dio una ducha rápida en el trabajo junto con otros compañeros y se vistió casualmente para salir. Irían a un bar no muy lejos del departamento que se encontraba casi en el centro de la colonia, tenían buena cerveza, accesible y buenas hamburguesas. Termino de cambiarse y vio a Trowa caminar al lado de él recién salido de la ducha con una toalla, tragó fuerte. Era claro el entrenamiento del circo en su cuerpo, se veía musculoso pero delgado, era claro que era flexible y la altura y...

Duo intentó no observarlo mucho para no ser muy obvio pero era difícil, nunca había visto tanto a un hombre. Claro que los hombres veían, a menudo se encontraba con pláticas sobre quien la tenía más grande en los lockers y hacían competencias de testosterona que no podía evitar pensar que eran unos tontos.

Y eso venía de un tonto de primera clase.

"¡Trowa! ¿No puedes verte más feo? nos ganarás a todas las chicas hoy en la noche"

Trowa sonrió levemente, abrumado por el comentario juguetón del otro compañero. Duo no comprendió de dónde provenía el pequeño rayo de celos que sintió, y rogaba y rogaba que fuese porque Trowa se llevaría a las chicas del bar.

Caminaron al bar, conocía al dueño así que le había pedido de favor que le separara algunas mesas pues le llevaba a un grupo de hombres listos para dejar el trabajo y divertirse un poco; el dueño estaba más que feliz.

Se sentaron en algunas mesas que ya estaban preparadas y ordenaron la primera ronda de cervezas para todos. Trowa se encontraba sentado frente a él, una expresión neutral en su cara casi de aburrimiento y con una cerveza su mano pero afortunadamente aún no se acercaba ninguna chica a él pero sabía que lo veían de miradas a miradas tímidas.

Duo no era guapo, era lindo y pensó que podría sacar cierta sensualidad si tenía que hacerlo. Aunque nunca tuvo que pasar por eso pensó que en algún momento podría, pero Trowa... Trowa era sexy, alto y misterioso. Todo lo que una chica deseaba, él tenía que abrir su boca para atraer a alguien verdaderamente pero Trowa, solo tenía que estar estático y lucir como siempre lucía.

'Maldita perra'

Excelente, ahora si pensaba como si le gustara un hombre.

"¿disculpa?" preguntó la chica.

 **[Bailar por la vida, tocando apenas la superficie en donde es suave]**

 **[La vida es menos dolorosa para los que no piensan ya que es más calmado]**

Duo volvió a la realidad, una chica de pelo largo rubio que se encontraba al lado de Trowa con un papel en la mano lo vio con unos ojos prepotentes, su boca aún abierta sin creer lo que había oído. Duo la miró, tenía un cuerpo que gritaba zorra, los senos más falsos que había visto al igual que su trasero y era claro que su nariz era operada. "te estoy hablando"

"perdón, pensé que tu voz venía de tu falso trasero"

Los chicos hicieron sonido de burla, "parece que estás familiarizado con los traseros"

"si pero no con los de silicona"

"a tu amigo parece gustarle"

Todos los ojos se posaron en Trowa y sintió avergonzarse un poco, "pensé que era el teléfono de tu jefe, para saber tu cobro por hora"

Trowa le regresó el teléfono. La chica frunció el ceño y suspiró indignada.

"de todas maneras ni lo podrías pagar"

La chica se retiró insultada y Trowa miró a Duo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y luego desvió su mirada. Aunque sus demás compañeros continuaron riendo y haciendo burla, Duo apenas pudo respirar. La música cesó, las risas desaparecieron al fondo y solo pudo observar a Trowa congelado frente a él con esa sonrisa honesta en su cara. Pensó si alguien más ya se había encontrado con esa sonrisa o si era la única persona con suerte que la haya visto.

Pasó una hora más y todos se relajaron, algunos se encontraban bailando y tomando pero Duo había pasado casi toda su velada hablando con Trowa y aunque no le respondiera tanto más que con alguna pequeña palabra o un movimiento leve sabía que lo escuchaba y lo valoraba y si no, podía simplemente decirle que se callara la boca.

"¿sabes Tro? Creo que me voy, la chica no te deja de mirar a pesar de lo que le dijiste solo no la lleves al departamento, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo Duo guiñándole un ojo y levantándose de su silla.

"me voy contigo"

"no, no te preocupes... creo que puedo cuidarme"

"Lo sé, pero también estoy cansado y realmente no importa la chica"

Duo sonrió y se retiraron, Trowa no bebió mucho pero Duo al parecer por nervios no había sentido el alcohol hasta que comenzaron a caminar las vacías calles de la ciudad. "estoy tan cansado, solo quiero una hamburguesa y una cerveza"

"¿otra?"

"¡claro que otra!" gritó Duo.

"¿Por qué viniste entonces?"

"porque tu... tu querías venir"

"claro que no, tu querías venir"

"maldito Christian mentiroso" gritó Duo en medio de la noche y vacilando un poco en su caminar.

Trowa sonrió sosteniéndole del brazo, "parece que nos engañaron"

"nadie engaña a Duo Maxwell, tengo la inteligencia de una rata"

Trowa sonrió apenas conteniendo su risa.

"No una rata, una sweeper una de la calle creo que debó cerrar mi boca"

Trowa asintió, "hay un lugar de hamburguesas más adelante, ¿crees que esté abierto?"

"Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si así lo fuera"

Caminaron juntos y divisaron el restaurante al final de la calle con luces encendidas, al menos se encontraba abierto. Entraron y ordenaron dos hamburguesas sencillas y algunas cervezas – en bolsas de papel – para llevar. Llegaron al departamento y dejaron la comida en la mesita frente a la televisión.

Duo trajo de la cocina otros aderezos para complementar su hamburguesa y se sentó al sillón para encontrarse con Trowa poniendo una de sus películas favoritas: Priscila, Queen of the Desert.

 **[Bailar por la vida, no hay necesidad de hacerla más difícil]**

 **[Nada importa cuando sabes que nada importa, solo es la vida]**

"¿Qué te hizo ver esta película?"

"Tal vez los pechos falsos de esta noche" Trowa sonrió alzando su cerveza.

"¿para ver pechos falsos en hombres?"Duo rió alzando su cerveza igual.

"Al menos no se mienten diciendo que son de verdad"

Bebieron y cenaron mientras veían la película, era la primera vez que Trowa se sentaba a verla pues Duo ocasionalmente la ponía en el televisor pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Duo poco a poco fue recostándose más en el sillón hasta quedar casi horizontal con las piernas extendidas en la mesa.

Terminó la película y Trowa se volteó hacia Duo que se encontraba dormido cerca de su hombro. Trowa le agitó un poco para despertarlo pero no se inmutó. Volteó a ver la mesa que se encontraba con una cantidad considerable de botellas de cervezas vacías. Se levantó y apagó el televisor, sintiendo un leve mareo gracias a la cerveza.

"Duo" habló Trowa. Suspiró fuerte ya limpiaran mañana por la mañana. Trowa levantó a Duo del sillón y lo apoyo en su hombro, Duo somnoliento caminó siguiendo a Trowa murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

Llegó a la habitación de Duo y se detuvo al girar la perilla. Nunca había entrado a aquella habitación casi prohibida, su cuarto era genérico sin muchos accesorios que lo describiese ¿Cómo sería la habitación de Duo? Él vivía aquí temporalmente pero este era su hogar, su refugio.

Última vez que bebía tanto, no era bueno pensar tanto a altas horas de la noche.

Duo murmuró algo y caminó hacia la puerta que no estaba abierta aún y giró la perilla para abrirle paso. Con cuidado llevó a Duo hacia la cama y lo recostó en la cama mirando a su alrededor. Las paredes eran de un color gris claro y morado oscuro, la habitación daba la ilusión de ser más pequeña de lo que parecía pero con suficiente luz para no ser tan oscuro.

Se giró pero Duo le tomó de la mano evitando que se fuera.

"te traeré agua y una aspirina, me lo agradecerás en la mañana" le explicó Trowa.

Salió del cuarto escuchando, "¿Por qué no te lo agradezco ahora?" con un tono de ebriedad. En la soledad del pasillo se permitió sonreír levemente, caminando hacia el baño tomó las aspirinas y un vaso con agua. Regresó a la habitación encontrando a Duo semi dormido murmurando variedades y se quedó en la puerta observándolo.

"hey Tro"

Trowa se sorprendió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

"tienes una linda sonrisa"

Eso borró inmediatamente cualquier rastro restante en sus labios y se sintió vulnerable.

"¡No!" se quejó Duo, "no quería que se fuera"

Trowa caminó hacia la cama y le entregó el vaso con agua a Duo y su aspirina. "lo siento"

"te perdono, sonso"

"te veo mañana, descansa" Solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Trowa se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto no sin antes ver a Duo dormido. El concepto de tiempo se había olvidado y solo quedaba el espacio que era la habitación, lo que era Duo. El color, la repisa con varios juguetes y algunos peluches. ¿Habrán sido regalos? ¿De alguien? Miró los cobertores de un color morado oscuro con algo de verde brillante y pensó en Deathcshyte.

Regresó a su habitación y la cerró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería dejar la perilla sin seguro y la puerta semi abierta, quería abrir la ventana y dejar el aire fresco entrar pero en lugar de eso se aseguró que todo estuviera correctamente cerrado y movió una silla libre frente a la puerta sin trabarla. Se recostó y dejó de pensar en pensamientos que lo mantendrían despierto por horas y apagó su interruptor mental.

Mañana sería otro día.

 **[Bailar por la vida, sin que te importe y sin pensarlo mucho]**

 **[Podremos bailar hasta el amanecer, estarás feliz de estar ahí]**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Muchas gracias por leer.

La canción es: Dancing Through Life de Wicked.

Tuve que quitarle muchos pedazos porque no quedaban pero ahí ta.


	4. Chapter 4

**loridebartoni** : Este capitulo me tomó un tiempo, le di y le di vueltas. Si reescribo algun capitulo este va a ser el primero dependiendo de como avance el fic.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente intento mantener la sección de GW viva al menos, me di cuenta que GW es de hace 20 años, wow

Capitulo 4.

Trowa no consideraba su estado como irregular, aunque su psiquiatra le había establecido su cuadro médico aún sentía que no encajaba en una clasificación. Nunca encajaba en ningún grupo predeterminado ni en todos los aspectos de su vida. Siempre pensó que era el chico raro al cual nadie nunca le hablaban, el que pasaba desapercibido en sus virtudes y en sus acciones, nunca considerado y nunca agradecido.

Pensó que era cosa de personalidad, que así era simplemente. Terminó la guerra y una sensación que no conocía brotó bajo su piel. Una ansiedad y un miedo que siempre amenazaban por desbordarse. Su psicóloga lo ayudo mucho y Quatre también aunque no quisiese aceptarlo básicamente fue por su apoyo económico que podía costearse las citas y el medicamento, pero al costo de estar siempre en deuda con él y eso lo despreciaba.

Fue por varios exámenes que le dieron su diagnóstico: Falta de respuesta apropiada. Catherine pensó que era una exageración y Quatre que el psicólogo que había contratado un charlatán. Pero cuando fueron reunidos para explicar la situación, todo cuadraba y peor de lo esperado. Después de que si psiquiatra Joe Walker había contactado al Doctor S para más información sobre su actividad durante la guerra y después de tener los episodios durante el Vayeate y Zero explicó que Trowa ya estaba destinado a llevar una vida de sociópata que fue salvada apenas por Zero y su Gundam HeavyArms. Era obvio que no iba a adaptarse fácilmente a la época de paz, una época que él jamás pensó vivir.

 **[Es un vasto, vasto universo. Tantas dimensiones y preguntas sin respuestas]**

 **[Sin mencionar, vida. Que invento, vida.]**

Duo estaba en la sala cuando recibió una llamada del piloto 04, jamás lo había visto tan molesto en su vida.

"¡Duo!"

Duo tragó saliva fuerte, aquellos ojos azules llenos de furia no expresaban lo que recordaba de Quatre Winner, "¿Qué? ¿Qué paso con hola como estas?"

Quatre suspiró enojado, "pásame a Trowa"

"no está disponible" dijo sonrojándose.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Lo que significa no lo que crees" Duo suspiró, "está bañándose"

"no ha hablado con Catherine ni conmigo"

"ni que lo hiciera antes" le respondió Duo, "tú no eres la víctima aquí"

"no me creo la víctima, tu no lo entiendes Duo. Trowa puede estar en peligro"

"ya no es la guerra Quatre, Trowa puede cuidarse perfectamente por sí mismo."

"aún es la guerra para él, lo que está haciendo es escapar de su realidad pero tarde o temprano lo va a alcanzar"

"parece que sabes más que Trowa"

"y lo sé aunque él no lo quiera admitir"

"Duo, yo me encargo"

Duo se volteó y encontró a Trowa ya cambiado pero con su cabello húmedo. Se levantó de la silla sin más palabras y se retiró a su habitación.

"¿Qué quieres, Quatre?"

"no has respondido mis mensajes, estamos preocupados por ti cuando te... fuiste con Duo"

"estoy bien"

"tu terapia-

"la sigo aún, estoy bien"

"Por favor regresa, te podemos ayudar"

Trowa no respondió.

"estas huyendo Trowa, por favor-

Colgó.

Él sabía la verdad, Quatre lo sabía y Catherine también pero la persona más cercana a él no y no podía armarse de valor para decirle. Estaba en advertencia, bajo cuidado. Si no contestaba correos cada tercer día su licencia de piloto y de trabajo serían revocadas. Si su psiquiatra lo quisiera podía amenazarlo con regresar a Sanq pero estaba convencido que este lugar le había hecho una gran mejora y estaba determinado a demostrárselo con cada correo.

Ya había estado anteriormente bajo advertencia de un posible y probable riesgo de intento de suicidio. Pero sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, él siempre sería un mercenario y un mercenario se adaptaba a cualquier situación. Tenía su medicamento que ahora podía comprar por su propia cuenta sin Quatre metiéndose en sus asuntos.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes Trowa? ¿Qué no se de ti?" se preguntó Duo, no conocía realmente a Trowa o conocía algo de Trowa que los demás ignoraban. ¿Qué era tan obvio para los demás que él no podía ver? Duo no había tenido la intención de escuchar la conversación pero la curiosidad lo mataba.

Los días pasaron y con ello una rutina en la cual Trowa había encontrado una comodidad. Pero la culpa amenazaba día tras día y era solo cuestión de tiempo que la ansiedad tomara lo peor de él. El problema era que él nunca iniciaba una conversación sin embargo era bastante bueno escuchando, ¿Cómo se acercaba a Duo a hablarse sobre su situación? ¿Acaso era así de sencillo?

Al menos para él no lo era, abrió su correo en el trabajo y buscó nuevamente el diagnostico enviado para ser releído una y otra vez. ¿Cuánto soportaría en este lugar antes de sentir la necesidad de irse? En este momento creía que no podría irse jamás pero le aterraba el día en que tendría que dar la espalda una vez más.

Duo no tenía la intención de encontrar lo que había encontrado... bueno, sí la tenía. Tenía toda la intención, el que busca encuentra. Entró a la habitación y abrió la mochila de Trowa que guardaba bajo la cama pero no le sorprendió lo que encontró ahí dentro. No lo hacía para que Trowa no supiera, claro que se daría cuenta que alguien le había trasculcado pero la verdad solo quería saber que pregunta hacer una vez que su compañero regresara del tiempo extra que su amable e inteligente jefe le obligó a hacer.

Lo único que no sabía era si había traicionado la confianza que se habían creado. Miró el reloj, Trowa no tardaba en llegar. Cerró todo tan bien como pudo para al menos disimular tal osadía pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, los pasos dirigirse a aquella habitación... Trowa no salió y al día siguiente, no comentó nada.

Trowa no era tonto, sabía que Duo lo había planeado desde hace varios días. Ahora tenía una razón para hablarle sobre lo que le había ocurrido, ahora era tiempo de hacer su movimiento. Tal vez Duo lo conocía mejor de lo que pensaba sabía que era introvertido y le daba un motivo para seguir en muchos aspectos de su vida.

Desde su mudanza con Duo, la necesidad de estos medicamentos no estuvo presente – aunque habían sido casi innecesarios – su estimulo, provenía ya de otras fuentes. Mandaba correos a su doctora cada tercer día desde el trabajo pues al irse bajo advertencia de suicidio su licencia de piloto y de trabajo podían ser revocados. Walker aún seguía dudosa sobre el extraño tratamiento que se había decidido por su propia cuenta, pero creyó en él y al creer en él ponía en riesgo su propio doctorado.

Había fijado ciertas reglas con Duo y sin preguntar, el piloto 02 las había aceptado. Sabía que Duo era una persona curiosa pero también él había aprendido a preguntar en el momento oportuno y lo necesario, respondería honestamente sin prejuicios. Al mantenerse en contacto con su psicóloga y ocasionalmente con Catherine por medio de correos especificando ninguna llamada, podría llamar su escape como rehabilitación.

Esta noche en específico Duo le había pedido regresar porque ahora él tenía que hacer el tiempo extra. Sonrió para sí recordando las palabras del otro piloto, 'ya te deje un par de horas más, le toca al jefe ahora'

Entonces regresó a casa, solo. Ya había salido el sol cuando llegó y se recostó para descansar un rato. El silencio lo estaba volviendo loco, no se había dado cuenta la ausencia que sentía sin Duo haciendo bullicio en la sala o en la cocina. Podía oír su corazón latir, si este era el momento para que un ladrón entrara al lugar rogaba porque lo hiciera.

La ansiedad es curiosa en ese aspecto, la mente comenzaba a divagar a escenarios distintos uno peor que el anterior amenazando con romper el hilo de cordura que apenas tenía. Respiró profundo, tenía que llegar a su medicamento que se encontraba en la mochila, en el suelo... no muy lejos de él. Si abría los ojos, podía verla maleta.

 **[No hay elección involucrada en lo que te dan, una mente, una voz y un cuerpo en el cual vivir]**

 **[Lo que llevamos es corto y pequeño, con tanto potencial, innecesario o esencial ¿Cuál puedo ser?]**

Pero no podía obligarse a abrirlos ni a mover sus dedos, era una paralasis que no entendía de dónde provenía. No sabía que le detenía para solo levantarse y tomar algo que lo detuviera de pensar dichos pensamientos. Pero esto también es curioso a su manera, no quería detenerlo. Extrañaba la ansiedad, el incremento del pulso y el vértigo llevándolo a la orilla de su Gundam listo para saltar al espacio infinito sin techo ni piso, sin arriba o abajo y solamente sentir frío.

Duo llegó un par de horas después, entró cansado al departamento. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero Relena se había encargado que hubiese tanto papeleo y burocracia posible, firma tras firma en pilas de hojas en un escritorio. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la televisión encendida en casi el único canal que él veía, dejó su mochila en el piso sin preocuparse de dejarla donde siempre. Avanzó por el pasillo, sentía un aire de temor que no podía explicar.

Como si alguien lo observase, miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente de dicho sentimiento.

"¿Trowa?" habló al aire, "¿Trowa?"

Un poco más fuerte esta vez, se acercó a la habitación de su compañero y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta así que decidió girar la perilla, había un temor que no sabía que llegaría a sentir. La habitación se veía desordenada aunque no hubiese muchas cosas fuera de lugar, la cama algo destendida pero sin mucho revuelo, en el piso los zapatos como si hubieran dejado ahí para después ser caminados encima pues uno estaba cercano a la cama pero el otro, casi cerca de la pared. Se volteó de ahí y se dirigió a la única otra puerta que estaba cerrada.

"¿Trowa?" preguntó Duo fuera de la puerta del baño y tocó. Al no haber respuesta, intentó girar la perilla pero la encontró cerrada con llave. "Trowa, soy Duo... ¿03?"

Había funcionado antes, podría funcionar ahora. No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico. Era lo único que podía pensar pero todos sus sentidos gritaban entrar en pánico pero no podía empeorar una situación que desconocía. Debía permanecer calmado, debía... debía buscar la llave de repuesto.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la sala y buscó en los gabinetes, en los cajones de los escritorios y encontró ahí un llavero con diversas etiquetas. Buscó la marcada como 'baño' mientras regresaba, "Trowa, voy a abrir ¿de acuerdo?"

Encontró la llave y la probó en la puerta insertándola al revés, 'maldita sea' sus manos temblaban. Abrió exitosamente al segundo intentó y miró dentro del pequeño baño.

 **[¿Dónde encajo? ¿Dónde estoy parado? ¿Quiénes son ellos para decir lo que soy? ¿Y cómo puedo vivir en este horrible mundo que conozco?]**

 **[Y necesito una salida, necesito escapar. Prefiero estar muerto antes de vivir en este lugar.]**

Trowa se encontraba en la esquina del baño, una botella pequeña de píldoras en su mano. "¿Tro?"

"no pude abrir, lo siento"

"no, está bien... ¿estás bien?"

Trowa asintió, "¿alguna vez has sentido que el mundo al cual ayudaste a proteger no es lo que esperabas? Que nadie es lo que esperabas"

"¿Cuántas tomaste?" preguntó Duo preocupado, si Trowa había intentado algo el tiempo era importante.

"Ninguna" respondió Trowa, "está cerrada la botella"

Duo se hincó frente a él y tomó la botella en sus manos, con su mano libre sostuvo la mano de Trowa. Era el contacto físico más íntimo que habían tenido hasta ahora. Leyó en la etiqueta con nombres que no entendía y símbolos que le eran desconocidos.

"¿para qué son?"

"no tengo la menor idea" respondió Trowa con una leve sonrisa, "Se supone que me equilibren ciertos químicos en mi cerebro. Tengo una anomalía"

"¿anomalía? ¿Estás enfermo?"

La verdad era que el medicamento que Duo sostenía en sus manos era uno muy fuerte, normalmente le causarían náuseas y dolores de cabeza por varias horas por lo que procuraba no tomarlo pero era lo único que hacía efecto.

 **[Deseo que algo o alguien pudiese llevárselo]**

 **[Alguien lléveme]**

Trowa no dejó sonreír, "tengo una producción excesiva de sodio y mutación en ciertas neuronas que me hacen propenso a no reaccionar a ciertas sensaciones… he intentado forzar esas reacciones antes... saber que se siente sentir."

"No te entendí absolutamente nada"

"mis funciones corporales son diferentes, salen de rangos normales. Ese medicamento es el único que me ha hecho efecto. Mi psiquiatra dice que para mí es posible sentir dolor pero no tengo un rango de medición normal así que básicamente no reacciono"

"pensé que solo eras... diferente"

"Cathy y Quatre también pero al parecer es más que eso. El profesor S lo llama Newtype"

"entonces, puedes sentir"

"si, mi cuerpo tiene una reacción pero mi mente no. Debí decírtelo antes... la verdad es que estoy bajo alerta de suicidio es por eso que Quatre está preocupado."

"Y con mucha razón, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?" Duo lo miró preocupado, pura y honesta preocupación se veía a través de sus ojos. Miedo por Trowa y porque lo que pensó encontrar en el baño podría haber sido cierto.

"No haré nada aquí contigo. No puedo dejarte esa carga a ti, no espero que comprendas como se siente el vacío es como estar flotando en el espacio sin saber dónde es arriba o abajo, si estás vivo o muerto"

Eso lo comprendió, el estímulo externo era lo único que comprobaba alguien que estaba físicamente en este mundo pero jamás terminaría de entender como se sentía Trowa en este momento.

 **[Tú eres ese alguien, tú eres mi oportunidad]**

 **[Para tener la vida que me lleva por la mano]**

"Estamos juntos en esto Trowa, si tú lo quieres. Puedo ir contigo a donde tu necesites así como tu viniste conmigo cuando lo necesitaste, estaré contigo Tro, lo juro y yo nunca miento"

Trowa lo miró por primera vez en todo este tiempo y entendió a Duo, entendió su propósito en esta vida. Aunque no sabía cuál era exactamente, aunque si le pidieran escribirlo le sería imposible... tuvo uso de razón. Duo podía ser ese alguien, la única oportunidad que estuvo esperando y no iba a fallar.

 **[Tu eres aquel, el momento que he esperado]**

 **[Y me voy a aferrar, no lo pensaré dos veces]**

Se prometió a sí mismo quedarse, quedarse con alguien aunque aún no sabía lo que eso significaba estaba listo para pagar el precio de estar un día más.

"¿quieres un chocolate?" preguntó Duo nervioso pero feliz.

"saben muy mal" le respondió Trowa.

"no escuche un no"

Duo le tomó de la mano y lo alzó del suelo, dejó la botella en el lavabo y salieron a la sala.

 **[Me quedaré contigo sin importar el precio]**

 **[Estoy listo para un nuevo día]**

 **[Así que llévame]**

 **Notas:** la canción era Life de Starkid en el musical Starship. Excelente musical si tienen el tiempo para verlo, veanlo. Gracias gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Loridebartoni:** Muchas gracias a Arashi por el review, la verdad que aprecio mucho todos tus trabajos y que te des el tiempo de leer mi pequeña historia. También a Kirie por su mensaje por Facebook. Debo admitir que es difícil continuar esta historia sin la retroalimentación que uno gustaría pero quiero terminar este fanfic. Muchas gracias de verdad a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer y si pueden dejarme comentario ya sea aquí o por Facebook también lo pueden hacer. Este capítulo en verdad se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos.

 **Capitulo 5. Granger Danger**

Cuando Trowa se dio cuenta estaba sentado en el comedor en la silla más cercana a la ventana, tal vez era un jueves o martes no lo sabía. Recordó que llovía porque pensó lo extraño que era ver y escuchar la lluvia artificial de las colonias. No había aquel aroma de tierra mojada pero lo que recordaba es que la sala estaba a oscuras con apenas la iluminación de las 6 de la mañana.

Duo había sido retenido unos minutos más y le pidió que se adelantara, tranquilamente esperó. Escuchó la puerta y volteó inmediatamente para ver a Duo abrir, dejar su mochila en el mismo lugar de siempre y cerrar. Cruzaron miradas y Duo sonrió.

Y Trowa pensó en aquella sonrisa, en como esos ojos aunque solo se hayan cruzado un segundo parecía retener aquella imagen su mente y oler la tierra mojada que deja la lluvia, la sensación de comodidad y se asustó por un breve momento.

Escuchó un tarareo que le irrumpió de sus pensamientos y vio a Duo regresar con dos tazas de café. Sentándose al lado de Trowa, colocó las tazas en la mesa.

"Algún día sentiré la lluvia de la Tierra" Dijo Duo riendo mientras se acercaba a mirar por la ventana. Estaba cerca, incómodamente pero lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse un poco y...

 **[Aquí estoy frente a frente con una situación que jamás pensé que vería]**

 **[Es extraño como al verte puedo tomar desastre y hacerte nada menos que hermoso para mí]**

Trowa lo miró perplejo.

"¿Nunca llovió cuando estabas allá?" preguntó.

Duo lo miró y lo sonrió, alejando la taza de café se levantó y se sentó sobre la mesa frente a Trowa. Sus rodillas casi tocando los brazos de Trowa apoyados en la mesa. "si llovió cuando estuve allá no lo sentí"

"Tal vez visitemos en temporada de lluvia"

Trowa inmediatamente se retractó de haber dicho aquellas palabras.

"Tal vez" respondió Duo sonriendo.

 **[Parece que mis ojos han sido transfigurados, algo dentro de mí ha cambiado]**

 **[Han estado abiertos pero espera esto podría significar... Peligro]**

Trowa sonrió para sí, era un jueves. Era un jueves porque esa noche era descanso y mientras yacía en su cama a las 3 de la mañana recién despierto de lo que pensó era una pesadilla tuvo el _atrevimiento_ de llevar sus manos hacia una erección que rara vez estaba ahí.

Y por más triste que parecería, se masturbó por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No logró un orgasmo pero el deseo estaba ahí eso era más que suficiente... por ahora. Pensó en Duo, en su vida y era mucho más de lo que jamás pensó que tendría. Estaba contento y apenas habían pasado unos meses, no iba a dejar que la duda se colara por su mente.

Esta vez podría, no iba a ser un cobarde no iba a huir a la primera oportunidad de felicidad que tenía. No importaba que parte de su mente siguiera gritando 'advertencia'.

 **[Me estoy enamorado, enamorando, enamorando, creo que me he enamorado de ti]**

Duo cerró la puerta detrás de él, se recostó sobre ella y se deslizó hacia el piso cubriendo su boca. Sonrojado e intentando calmar su respiración se sintió en el punto de llorar. ¿Cómo es que esto estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era acaso un sueño? ¿La realidad? ¿Es esto caminar sobre las nubes? ¡No! ¡Para nada! Era como caminar sobre fuego.

 **[¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos es esto?]**

 **[¿Esperas que cante sobre ti? Si ni me importas]**

Estaba en shock y sus manos temblaban. Debía ser mentira, una cruel mentira, una broma de su Dios. Encontraba a Trowa atractivo pero claro, ¿Quién no? Bien, podía aceptar eso... se sentía atraído emocionalmente hacia el ex piloto de HeavyArms aún con todas sus imperfecciones, al saber que no sufría solo y que aunque el dolor no se detuviera podía sentir con él algo además que solo amistad.

 **[Solo estás un poco arreglado, ¡despierta!]**

Sexualmente era otro tema, nunca había estado con un hombre. Aunque pensó que Heero era una opción viable todo se fue al carajo cuando el Señor Perfecto decidió huir y encerrarse en un palacio de oro con la Señorita Perfecta y tener todo lo que jamás pensó desear.

Y ahora, él, Duo Maxwell jamás pensó desear a Trowa Barton.

 **[Él es el hombre más guapo que he visto]**

 **[Ahora porque no eres como ninguno que haya visto]**

Duo caminó por toda la cocina como lo hacía ahora después de que Trowa regresaba a su habitación después de trabajar. Tomaba las dos tazas vacías que yacían en aquella mesa por la ventana con pésima vista, las dejaba en el lavabo y se sentaba en donde Trowa había estado. Primero pensó que estaba exagerando y tal vez lo hacía cuando gritaba con una almohada en su cabeza y pataleaba solo en la habitación.

Se quedó ahí pensando por horas, en la cocina, en su habitación por días. Era realmente ¿amor? No, no podía serlo. Aunque con Hilde pensó que era algo incluso más que solo amistad, creyó que era lo correcto estar con ella siempre hubo algo que se sentía extraño, incómodo. Sentía que toda su relación yacía de un delgado hilo, un hilo que ella controlaba pero con Trowa era diferente.

Era una sensación cálida que le calmaba aquella ansiedad que siempre sintió. Le daba enfoque a ideas que siempre tenía dirigida a todos lados, antes de que Trowa viniera con él a la colonia la empresa era productiva pero ahora con él se sentía una persona completamente diferente.

Diferente bien.

Pero no estaba bien confiar en alguien, ya sabía lo que pasaba si se dejaba toda su fe en una persona y jamás lo haría.

Finalmente, ese había sido el gran problema con Hilde.

 **[No sé porque he sido tan molesto]**

 **[Esto podría significar... Peligro]**

Duo agitó su cabeza fuerte, Trowa era diferente. Daría su vida por él, confiaba su vida completamente en él... Y lo entendía mejor que nadie. Se dejó caer en el piso de la cocina recargándose en el refrigerador.

"estoy completamente enamorado de Trowa Barton" se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

El primer paso era admitirlo.

 **[Me estoy enamorado, enamorando, creo que me he enamorado de ti]**

Después de aquella pequeña revelación, las cosas solo habían empeorado. Ahora con completo conocimiento de cómo se sentía, Duo volvió a su faceta de huir y ocultarse. Prefería hacer eso a ver aquellos ojos verdes que ahora se encontraban en sus pesadillas, todos los días estar tan cerca de él que no podría controlarse. Que su gran bocota lo metería en problemas divagando sobre su día nerviosamente y Trowa lo callaría con un beso.

Maldita sea, tenía que irse pero no podía porque se lo prometió.

 **[Quiero hacértelo saber]**

 **[Me siento mareado]**

"¡Ah!" gritó solo en su oficina. Su imaginación le estaba costándole su trabajo, pensó en todos los escenarios después de... "¿Confesarme? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo si fuera una niñita de secundaria?"

 **[Vamos, déjalo ir]**

Trowa no se encontraba mejor que Duo, en todo caso su ansiedad estaba de regreso y empeoraba día con día. Regresó a tomar sus pastillas para dormir y estaba perdiendo horas del día, no se había percatado que había perdido algunas dosis y por poco olvidaba mandar los correos a su doctora. Colgó un calendario en su habitación con recordatorios pero día tras día era más difícil levantarse... si esto continuaba, tendría que regresar a la Tierra tarde o temprano.

 **[Pero no puedo demostrarlo]**

 **[Se reirá de tí]**

No sabía que había hecho la diferencia en su relación con Duo, hasta donde sabía él no estaba consciente de sus sentimientos y no tendría que estarlo pero algo había cambiado que hizo que aquel territorio conocido cambiara drásticamente.

 **[Vamos, déjalo ir]**

"¿Qué debo hacer?" preguntó Trowa.

 _"Barton, ya te he dicho esto antes"_

"no creo que seguir mi corazón sea lo más... inteligente"

 _"nunca lo es, por algo es el corazón y no la cabeza"_

"lo estás tomando mejor que yo"

 _"he estado ahí... sigo ahí, no es fácil aceptar que alguien nos puede voltear el mundo"_

"esto apesta"

 _"has estado mucho tiempo con Duo"_ dijo Heero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Trowa sonrió, "Quatre piensa lo mismo"

"cree que es su culpa, si algo te pasara pero finalmente la decisión es tuya. Nadie quiere escuchar a los salvadores del mundo como niños pero la verdad es otra. Todos estamos intentando lo mejor que podemos con lo que nos tocó... y a ti te tocó Duo Maxwell"

"Entonces..."

"háblame, sabes que también puedes contar con nosotros"

Trowa colgó y suspiró fuerte, tenía que mantenerse fuerte y cuerdo. Pudo durante la guerra podría hacerlo ahora. Escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse y se levantó de la silla, bajó las escaleras y vio a Duo dejando su mochila en aquel lugar pero esta vez no le sonrió.

 **[¡** **Peligro** **!** **Me estoy enamorando, enamorando]**

 **[Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti]**

"Trowa, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálido"

"no, creo que..."

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su mundo realmente se volteó porque lo último que recordó fue escuchar su nombre y ver el techo de la sala. Luego todo se oscureció.

 **Loridebartoni** : me voy a disculpar porque me he dado cuenta que aunque este capítulo fue algo corto el siguiente está difícil de escribir pero prometo ponerme al corriente y espero no tardar tanto.

Muchas gracias por leer, la canción era Granger Danger – A very potter musical.


	6. Chapter 6

**Loridebartoni:** Un capitulo tan difícil que le di tantas vueltas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han presionado por aquí, por Facebook y por FFnet. Por fin, aquí esta.

 **Capitulo 6.**

Duo recordaba vagamente el viaje al hospital, había corrido hacia Trowa tan pronto lo vio caer. De ahí fue maldecir, gritar su nombre tan desesperadamente como jamás pensó. Recordó pensar muchas cosas a la vez, ¿Ambulancia? ¿Taxi? ¿Qué era peor? ¿Esperar? ¿Moverlo? Recordó tranquilizarse, tomó el pulso que era estable, la respiración algo errática... Ambulancia, decidió. Después el viaje y la entrada a urgencias, ya estabilizado recordó estar en la sala de espera aproximadamente una hora mientras contactaban a sus familiares. Luego estaba Quatre gritándole y la enfermera regañándole que guardara silencio, sonrió para sí, le caía bien la enfermera.

Estaba cansado y preocupado, quería mantenerse calmado. El doctor en turno había salido un par de veces diciendo cosas que no entendía, pero parecía que Trowa solo tenía que descansar y que había sido una descompensación pero lo que le preocupaba era saber los medicamentos que había estado tomando.

Afortunadamente Quatre ya estaba ahí, dándole los datos de la Doctora de Trowa. ¿Y qué hacía él ahí? Quatre definitivamente no estaba de humor para escuchar sus chistes nerviosos, no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Trowa para dicha descompensación y se supone que vivían juntos. ¿Cuál era su propósito en este momento?

"Duo, hay que moverlo. Trowa tiene que regresar con Catherine, donde la Doctora le pueda ayudar en persona no en esos estúpidos correos. Él tiene que estar con su familia, conmigo no en un trabajo con horarios tan... irregulares"

"Trowa sabe que puede irse cuando él quiera, no está en contra de su voluntad."

"él no sabe lo que quiere, Duo. Está en terapia, está medicado ¿crees que confío en su criterio? O... ¿en el tuyo?"

"¿Celoso? ¿Celoso de que él confíe más en mí que en ti?"

Quatre sonrió.

Duo no había visto esa sonrisa desde hace mucho tiempo, Quatre era demasiado expresivo para su propio bien pero cuando intentaba esconder algo ponía aquella cara de falsedad que cada vez era más común en él.

"¿Cómo puedo estar celoso de alguien como tú?"

"Si verdad, ¿Por qué Trowa elegiría a alguien como yo?"

"¿quieres hacer esto ahora? Bien" Quatre se levantó, "Trowa ha estado luchando con esa... anomalía que tiene por mucho tiempo y cuando por fin se termina la guerra en lugar de tomarse el tiempo para solucionarlo corre con la primera persona que le ofrece lo contrario a una vida normal"

"La vida de nosotros pilotos Gundam jamás podrá ser normal. Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos con lo que tenemos y solo porque las decisiones de Trowa no te incluyan a ti ni a tu dinero no significa que esté mal."

"si eres su amigo lo dejarás ir, a donde él necesita ir"

"¿ah sí? Pues tal vez a donde necesita ir conmigo y no contigo. Usa tu propio consejo y métetelo por –

"¿Señor Winner?"

Quatre volteó a ver al Doctor en turno, "¿qué?"

"Necesitamos que llene una papelería de rutina, ¿puede acompañarme?"

De mala gana, Quatre se levantó y siguió al Doctor dejando a Duo con sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Transcurrió una hora más y ahora tenía a Catherine gritándole en la cara, afortunadamente su mente se había decidido ir a divagar a mejores tiempos en donde ni Quatre ni Catherine existían. Heero no tardó en llegar poco después, eso le sorprendió porque no estaba al tanto que él y Trowa seguían teniendo mucho contacto pero al parecer Heero fue el último que lo _vio_.

"¿Lo viste?" le preguntó Quatre.

"Le llamé y él contesto"

"¿y cómo estaba? Porque dos minutos después estaba inconsciente"

"se veía algo pálido pero estaba coherente en lo que decía, creo que estas exagerando" respondió Heero cruzando los brazos.

"¿De que hablaban? ¿De la guerra? Tal vez detonaste algo sin saberlo"

"lo dudo" respondió Heero neutralmente.

"¿Por qué?"

"eso no es de tu incumbencia"

Duo miró de Heero a Quatre y nuevamente a Heero frunciendo el ceño, ya le preguntará a Trowa cuando tenga la oportunidad. Heero se sentó al lado de Duo, "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"cansado de que me griten"

"esto en difícil para ellos también, no están acostumbrados a que alguien ajeno a su círculo haga una diferencia con Trowa"

"¿Cuándo comenzaron a hablar? Tú y Trowa"

"poco después de año nuevo, él me habló dijo que era una tarea de su psiquiatra"

"oh... ¿crees que esté mal? ¿Qué viva conmigo?"

"no lo sé, todos tenemos nuestros demonios y por lo que vivimos no sabemos si está bien o mal solo sé que esto es lo que quiso Trowa y hay que respetarlo por haber tomaron una decisión por sí mismo"

"si, nunca pudimos hacer eso"

"¿y que si es un error? Al menos es suyo"

"Heero, ¿puedo confiarte algo?" preguntó Duo mordiendo nerviosamente su labio.

Heero no contestó nada pero espero a que Duo continuara.

"Creo..."

"¿Catherine?"

Todos en la sala de espera voltearon a ver a una mujer delgada y alta con pelo castaño rojizo parada frente al grupo.

"¡Doctora Walker!" le preguntó Catherine.

Catherine suspiró aliviada, por fin alguien que podía ayudar realmente a Trowa. La doctora al estar ya familiarizada con Quatre y Catherine, se volteó hacia los demás ocupantes de la sala. "Soy la Doctora Walker y encargada del avance de mi paciente Trowa Barton"

"Mucho gusto" dijo Duo, "Soy-

"Duo Maxwell, Trowa habla mucho de usted en sus correos"

"oh..." Duo rio nervioso.

"pero claro que es de esperarse, viven juntos"

"Creo que he preguntado esto todo el día pero si alguien tiene la respuesta correcta es usted, ¿cree que este mal?"

"no realmente, la verdad es que Trowa es uno de los casos más especiales que he tratado. Por su situación no puedo esperar que las terapias comunes funcionen con él, siendo sincera esperaba una recaída hace ya varios meses"

"es mi culpa... trabaja y vive conmigo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Las cosas iban tan bien que pensé que su medicamento estaba funcionando y la terapia y... luego solo se desmayó"

"no es su culpa Señor Maxwell, el medicamento que consume Trowa es uno muy fuerte con varios efectos secundarios desde jaquecas y vómitos. Es prueba y error hasta dar con la correcta medicación pero parece que su estado ha mejorado bastante"

"¿mejorado? ¡Está inconsciente en una camilla de hospital!" gritó Catherine enojada.

"Catherine, Trowa estará bien. La dosis que estaba consumiendo se volvió muy alta para su estado de salud actual. Como mejoró, su cuerpo sintió que debía tener una menor dosis y así lo hizo por lo que se descompensó. Era momento que Trowa entrara a una diferente combinación de medicamentos pero del tipo de control, habrá que verificar cuál será su nueva dosis"

"¿se recuperará entonces?" preguntó Duo.

"el médico ya obtuvo el listado de los medicamentos y sus ingredientes, con eso será fácil de estabilizarlo. Lo iré a buscar para que puedan entrar a ver a Trowa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Duo asintió.

Cuando la doctora se retiró, la sala se quedó callada unos momentos. Duo se sentía aliviado, Trowa iba a estar bien y estaba fuera de peligro. Lo mejor de todo era que Trowa estaba en el hospital porque se había sentido mejor no por otra escalofriante razón pero también podía entender el enojo de Catherine. Cuando estuvo bajo su cuidado, Trowa terminó en el hospital por razones completamente diferentes y parte de él se sentía pretencioso y feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos y con la incertidumbre, Duo estaba con Heero en la sala de espera. Al ser solo familiares, Catherine y Quatre habían pasado a ver a Trowa. Mordió su labio nervioso, ¿Y si Trowa cambiaba de opinión? ¿Y si ya no quería volver con él? No sabía lo mucho que le había afectado hasta que consideró el miedo que eso le causaba.

El miedo de saber que podía volver a su departamento solitario sin Trowa. El saber que cuando entraría a su sala Trowa no estaría sentado en la mesa cerca de la ventana. Era curioso, se había acostumbrado a la idea de no tener a Hilde en su vida pero sin Trowa... Trowa era una historia completamente diferente.

Trowa había causado un cambio en su vida que nunca pensó que alguien tuviera el poder de hacer ese efecto en él.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

"Estas perdido" escuchó a Heero hablar y volteó a verlo.

Aquella sonrisa se amplió y se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir.

"Estas completamente enamorado de él, ¿verdad?"

Duo asintió.

"¿lo sabe?" Heero prefirió hacerse el de la vista gorda. Claro que sabía los sentimientos de Trowa hacia Duo pero jamás pensó que Duo le correspondería.

"no" respondió Duo, "pero... no creo poder guardármelo por mucho tiempo... quiero que se quede, ¿sabes?"

Heero asintió y se quedó callado, no había más por hacer. Vieron a Catherine y a Quatre entrar nuevamente por el pasillo que conectaba a la sala de espera y ambos se levantaron espectativos.

"Lo darán de alta mañana por la mañana, se quedará en observación durante la noche" dijo Catherine "Nos quedaremos en un hotel cercano, ¿nos vemos mañana?"

"yo hablaré con Trowa después, debo regresar a L-1 con Relena"

"Muy bien" respondió Catherine, "muchas gracias por venir, Trowa te manda saludos"

Heero asintió y se despidieron.

"Adiós Heero, gracias" comentó Duo.

"será mejor que te alistes para trabajar, ¿no tienes turno nocturno?" preguntó Quatre.

"lo mejor de ser tu propio jefe, es que todos llegan temprano... yo jamás llegó tarde" dijo Duo con una sonrisa, "pero nos vemos mañana"

"no te preocupes, no tienes porqué venir" le respondió Quatre

Duo sonrió hipócritamente, "nos vemos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[He estado solo, rodeado por oscuridad]**

 **[Y he visto lo cruel que el mundo puede ser]**

Duo caminó casualmente por los pasillos pero silenciosamente, había observado la estación de las enfermeras y esperó a que salieran a sus rondines para escabullirse hasta llegar a la habitación de Trowa. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró.

 **[Siempre haré lo mejor para hacerte ver]**

 **[Porque no estás solo, porque estás aquí conmigo]**

"Hey" le saludó Duo entrando al cuarto privado. Trowa ya estaba despierto y volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta esperando ver a la enfermera, aliviado sonrió.

"hey" le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tragó fuerte, maldita sea... Era peor de lo que pensaba. "¿C-Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien pero aun no pruebo la comida de aquí así que... podría cambiar de opinión"

Duo rio y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama. "Dame 20 minutos y traigo de contrabando una hamburguesa de Banjo's y unas cervezas"

"me harías el hombre más feliz en este momento"

Duo recordó haber dicho eso antes en una situación bastante similar, aunque definitivamente no en el hospital.

"Lamentablemente debemos ser adultos responsables y quedarnos hasta que te den luz verde" dijo Duo.

"¿quedarnos?"

"ah bueno..." Duo dudó. "me refiero hasta que te den de alta y puedas volver con Cathy y Q. Yo me quedo... tú te vas, ¿no?"

Trowa guardó silencio y miró hacia la ventana. No era suficientemente fuerte para mirar a Duo a los ojos porque tal vez si lo miraba vería una decepción que le ilusionarían con quedarse a su lado. La realidad era que sabía podía volver con Catherine o con Quatre e incluso Heero pero no quería volver, si volvía sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para intentar algo nuevamente.

Con Duo era algo completamente diferente, sabía que podía ser como él era en realidad aunque aún no descubriese quien era Trowa Barton. Creía que podía encontrarse a sí mismo con Duo a su lado. Por más extravagante que pareciera la relación desde afuera, Duo le ofrecía algo que nadie más podía y eso era la libertad de estar con alguien por voluntad propia.

Era una feliz contradicción recién descubierta.

Estar con alguien, ser libre de elegir compartir tanto tiempo con alguien sin necesidad de deberles nada. Con Catherine y Quatre era de esa manera todo el tiempo y supuso que por eso los veía como su familia.

"¿Tro?"

Trowa volteó y cruzaron miradas. Inconscientemente su mano se dirigió hacia la mano de Duo que se encontraba bastante cerca de la suya ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan cerca? Rozaron levemente y se detuvo, "No"

"pero..."

"No"

 **[Porque nada puede evitar que te ame]**

 **[Y sabes que es verdad, no importa lo que pase]**

 **[Nuestro amor es lo único que necesitamos para superarlo]**

Duo asintió y retiró su mano pero Trowa lo detuvo, "no quiero volver con ellos, quiero volver... a donde yo quiera volver"

Duo se quedó callado.

"realmente me gustan esas hamburguesas"

Duo sonrió y miró a aquella mano unida con la suya, tan cálida que parecía que no la sostenía pues era como una combinación con su propia mano. Miró aquellos ojos verdes, tenía tantas preguntas pero no podía lograr hacer ninguna, ¿realmente lo deseabas? ¿realmente era suficiente simplemente con... pertenecer?

 **[Y te he visto llorar y te sientes sin esperanza]**

 **[Y nada nos va a derrumbar]**

Pero, ¿Y si no insistía? ¿Te perdería para siempre? No, tú no eres así. Tú eres tan leal que me seguirías hasta el fin del mundo creyendo que es lo más correcto. "Trowa..."

"Si" respondió Trowa leyendo todas esas preguntas en sus ojos, "Si quiero"

Duo soltó un suspiró tan largo que lo había sentido ahogado en su pecho.

"sin mí no sé cómo te las arreglarías"

Duo se rio, "todo L-2 se vendría abajo"

 **[Ahora sé que no es fácil, pero no es difícil intentarlo]**

 **[Cada vez que te veo sonreír]**

Trowa retiró su mano, "ve a dormir... mañana estaré ahí"

Duo lo miró expectativo y asintió levantándose. No sabía cuánto se había apoyado en Trowa hasta que escuchó esas palabras y el miedo se esfumó de su mente y de sus hombros.

Mañana, Trowa estaría ahí.

 **[Y te siento tan cerca de mí, dime]**

 **[Porque no estás solo, porque estás aquí conmigo]**

 **[Y nada nos va a derrumbar]**

 **[Porque nada puede evitar que te ame]**

Duo fue a trabajar como cualquier otra noche, y rio junto con sus compañeros como cualquier otra noche. Tal vez por miedo, decidió quedarse en su oficina unos minutos pero la misma ansiedad lo hizo retirarse mucho antes de lo planeado. Recogió sus cosas y salió apresurado, decidió caminar ese día intentando disfrutar el aire falso y fresco de la mañana, las luces de las calles habían cambiado a 'luz natural de día', miró a la gente salir de sus casas tomando un café, su desayuno en las tiendas cercanas y como las calles se acumulaban de cada vez más autos.

 **[Y sabes que es verdad, no importa lo que pase]**

 **[Nuestro amor es lo único que necesitamos para superarlo]**

 **[Aún tengo mis problemas]**

 **[Me tropiezo y dudo, intentando encontrar el sentido de las cosas algunas veces]**

Llegó al departamento y no sabía porque esperaba verlo distinto, no era como si todas las luces se iban a encender mágicamente iluminando el camino. Entró y subió las escaleras hasta su piso. Se quedó ahí parado unos momentos analizando su cuerpo.

Su corazón estaba más acelerado, su mente estaba completamente en blanco y sus manos temblaban. Miró sus dedos sosteniendo las llaves de entrada y vio una cicatriz que antes no estaba, ¿Cuándo se había hecho esa cicatriz? Quería quedarse ahí parado contemplando esa pequeña herida en sus dedos, no quería entrar y pensar que se había emocionado por nada, no quería entrar y realmente comprender que Trowa lo hacía tan feliz simplemente sentado en esa mesa.

Negó fuerte con su cabeza y cerró fuertemente sus ojos y tiró las llaves al piso. No quería tener que soportar esto, quería regresar por las escaleras y salir para jamás volver. Se sentó afuera de la puerta y abrazó sus rodillas, todo el tiempo que había esperado en su oficina emocionado por volver a casa ahora parecía una nada justo afuera de aquella puerta completamente petrificado.

 **[Busco razones pero no las necesito]**

 **[Lo único que necesito es verte a los ojos y logro entender]**

 **[Porque no estás solo, porque estás aquí conmigo]**

 **[Y nada nos va a derrumbar]**

 **[Porque nada puede evitar que te ame]**

"Vamos Duo, no puede ser tan malo. ¿Y que si no está ahí dentro? Has entrado muchas veces a este departamento sin ver a nadie... una vez más no te va a matar" murmuró Duo para sí.

 **[Y sabes que es verdad, no importa lo que pase]**

 **[Nuestro amor es lo único que necesitamos para superarlo]**

 **[Porque no importa lo que pase]**

 **[Nuestro amor es lo único que necesitamos para superarlo]**

Con una idea de tristeza en su cabeza, con sus labios hechos una línea horizontal abrió la puerta y suspiró tan fuerte que pensó que comenzaría a gritar si no se contenía. Trowa había pasado por unas hamburguesas, el olor estaba por toda la sala y vio un solo un par de cervezas en la mesa.

"Hey" dijo Trowa alzando una cerveza mientras se escuchaba una de sus tontas películas en la televisión, no reconocía cual solo reconocía esa voz y esos ojos.

"Hey" y no había nada más sincero en este mundo que verlo.

 **Loridebartoni:** ¡Reto superado! Uno de los más difíciles y se siente como terminar una carrera de 10K con un tiempo que uno jamás cree lograr, gracias a todos, gracias gracias gracias! Realmente no sé qué más decir pues ya estoy a la mitad de este fanfic y lo tengo planeado 15 capitulos aproximadamente. Los adoro a todos J

Not alone – A very Potter Musical!


	7. Chapter 7

**Loridebartoni:** Ah! Es un capítulo corto pero creo que va directo al tema, no creo que nada Bueno salga de mí al divagar. Espero lo disfruten!

 **Capitulo 7.**

"¡Trowa!" gritó Duo furioso, como odiaba que lo ignoraran. "¡Escúchame por favor!"

Trowa negó con la cabeza bebiendo de golpe su taza de café en solo unos segundos manteniéndose ocupado.

"Debo estar tomando mal mis medicamentos" dijo Trowa levantándose y viendo sus recetas que se encontraban en la mesa.

"¡No! Has escuchado bien" le dijo Duo quitándole los papeles de las manos.

"Debo estar delirando entonces, un efecto secundario nuevo que no había notado" Trowa se volteó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño cerrándolo con llave.

"¡Trowa!" Duo golpeó fuerte la puerta, no estaba preocupado que Trowa hiciera aquello innombrable pero estaba molesto con él, ¿Por qué era tan difícil de creer?

 **[Cuando dicen que no puedes amar, yo pienso que estas en un error]**

 **[Cuando dicen que no puedes sentir, con un corazón hecho de metal]**

 **[Pero no puedes decir que el metal no es fuerte]**

Suspiró cansado y se recargó en la puerta del baño deslizándose hacia el piso. Miró sus manos sin saber que hacer o decir, miró el techo, la mesa, la sala en general, la cocina... Nada le cruzaba por la cabeza, normalmente siempre tenía pensamientos que iban y venían al azar a cada segundo pero ahora solo estaba en silencio concentrándose en cómo había decidido soltar aquellas palabras que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida para siempre.

Ya no podía retractarse, ya no más.

"Perdóname Trowa" murmuró Duo, "Yo no quería esto"

"¿Crees que yo sí?" habló Trowa por el otro lado de la puerta.

Duo abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso significaba que Trowa también...?

 **[Bueno si eso es quien eres, solo una estrella sin significado en el cielo]**

 **[Dime cual es el significado de lo que siento si tú eres la razón porque]**

"¿crees que alguien como yo puede tener citas? ¿Una relación?" dijo Trowa del otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Y yo? Créeme que si vamos a discutir sobre quien es peor yo te ganaría. No solo dejo todo tirado pero tengo esta maldición que todos los que he amado en mi vida se han muerto y no quiero que eso te pase porque Dios sabe lo cerca que has estado de morir pero... yo sé que podrías ser el único en sobrevivir"

"no es verdad"

"yo no miento Tro"

 **[Ahora puedo ser tonto, pero de dónde vengo]**

 **[Las personas dicen que están bien cuando sé que están tristes]**

 **[Pero no te conoces como yo]**

"no entiendo que es lo que está pasando"

"Tal vez esto no está hecho para ser comprendido. Hemos estado jugando a lo que sea que sea esto por unos meses que –"

 **[Tu raza es frágil y débil, y lo quiero destruir]**

 **[Eres una triste desgracia para el concepto de raza y para la lógica, la ciencia y la ley]**

Duo se cayó de espaldas al piso cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y miró hacia arriba dos ojos verdes observándole.

"no puedo amar a nadie"

Duo se sentó en el suelo, "¿Por qué? No estás loco"

Trowa alzó una ceja incrédulo.

"Bueno, un poquito loco pero eso no está mal" respondió Duo.

 **[Pero por alguna razón, cuando me miras no quiero estar]**

 **[Programado de esta manera, créeme cuando digo]**

Trowa apretó los labios, parte de él quería que funcionara y al parecer Duo también lo quería. Duo se levantó del suelo y miró a Trowa directamente a los ojos. Por como lo veía solo podría haber dos opciones; tomarlo del brazo y atraerlo hacia él besándolo... o dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse el resto del día.

Sin embargo toda la situación era difícil de ignorar. Las palabras ya habían sido dichas y Trowa no tendría más opción que sucumbir a sus sentimientos o irse del lugar que estaba comenzando a considerar su hogar pero como Duo, estaba cansado de huir. Su corazón se aceleró y tomó de los hombros a Duo tal vez apretando más de lo que debía.

Duo mantenía su boca abierta pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Sus manos estaban sudando, su respiración estaba agitada y no podía de dejar de pensar en esos labios. Este era el punto del no regreso.

 **[Que eres una anomalía, puede que no seas inteligente]**

 **[Pero hay una parte de mí que está comenzando a romperse]**

 **[No, tú no te conoces como yo lo hago]**

Trowa nunca quiso llegar a esta situación en especial por aquel complejo de dejar atrás cosas, personas, lugares pero no esto. Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, algo que le hundía y lo mantenía con una sensación de caída. Trowa relamió sus labios y el control se le estaba saliendo de las yemas de los dedos velozmente. Era como caer en su Gundam hacia la Tierra, extrañaba esa sensación. Duo cerró los ojos y Trowa cerró la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus labios.

Ninguno se movió, solo sintiendo los labios del otro. Duo alzó sus brazos y los cruzó detrás de la nuca de Trowa atrayéndolo aún más cerca. Las manos de Trowa se deslizaron hacia las caderas de Duo deteniéndose en la orilla del pantalón, sus pulgares acariciaron la piel levemente por debajo de la camisa y escuchó a Duo gemir mientras partía sus labios y profundizaron el beso.

 **[Nunca esperé encontrar a alguien como tu]**

 **[Mis cables están protegidos de anormalidades como tu]**

Duo se separó un momento y abrió sus ojos para ver tan cerca los ojos de Trowa que podía apreciar los tonos de verde que le conformaban, como las pupilas se dilataban al enfocarlo tan cercano, sus pestañas y las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos. También vio como aquellas se fruncían y esa mirada lo veía curioso.

"¿Qué?" murmuró Duo tan bajo que no sabía si Trowa lo había escuchado.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Tal vez la voz de Trowa era naturalmente baja porque lo escuchó tan claro pero aun así suave. Duo no había sentido su propia sonrisa hasta que fue mencionada.

"¿Me acabas de besar y me preguntas porqué sonrío?" Le respondió Duo divertido.

"si"

 **[Cuando lo sabes todo, es de pronto extraño cuando no tienes una pista]**

 **[Yo no sé nada pero me estás dando una pista]**

Duo desvió su mirada hacia la cara de Trowa, a cada pequeño detalle que ahora podía ver.

"Por qué jamás te había visto tan de cerca" Duo impulsivamente movió una mano y acarició los labios de Trowa tentativos con sus dedos. Sintió como se tensaron pero no lo dejó de hacer, sus dedos se dirigieron hacia las mejillas y fue hasta entonces cuando notó que Trowa estaba algo sonrojado.

Trowa se sentía desnudo, la sensación era extraña pero era estar incómodamente expuesto.

 **[Puedo ver a través de la superficie]**

 **[Encontrando el valor que se oculta bajo ella]**

"lo siento" se disculpó Duo mirando al suelo dejando que ambos brazos descansaran a su costado. Su cabeza estaba muy cerca del pecho de Trowa, si la alzara otra vez estaría a solo unos milímetros de aquellos labios.

Trowa lo miro intentando comprender, su respiración se había agitado y su corazón estaba acelerado. En menos de un segundo pasó de tener esa cálida sensación en su pecho a tener una angustia que sentía como se esparcía por todo su cuerpo helándole las venas.

 **[Tu vida y tu propósito y de pronto me siento como si hubiera encontrado algo que nadie vio jamás]**

"¿Trowa?"

Trowa se separó un poco, un centímetro tal vez pero tan pronto lo hizo parecía que la temperatura había bajado y que estaba a metros de Duo.

"lo siento" dijo Duo, "no quise... invadirte"

"es extraño" Trowa tragó fuerte intentando calmarse, "estar tan cerca que puedas..."

 _Matarme._

Trowa no quería decir esa palabra.

"lo sé" respondió Duo colocando una mano encima de la de Trowa que seguía en su cadera y su otra mano detrás de la nuca de Trowa. "en esta posición puedo matarte de cinco formas y tú de dos... lo puedo ver en mi cabeza"

Duo quitó su mano de la nuca.

Ahora él estaba en desventaja, Trowa tomó su mano.

"estamos locos" dijo Trowa.

Duo rio. "creo que es porque estoy enamorado de ti"

"creo que yo también"

 **[Eres perfecto y maravilloso tal como lo esperé]**

 **[Pero es realmente suficiente para ti ser solo un ser humano]**

"¿Ahora qué sigue?" Preguntó Duo.

"Ni idea"

"me gustó besarte" dijo Duo sonriendo ampliamente tomando a Trowa de las manos y jalándolo hacia la sala. "me gustó casi ver tus ojos, y tus arrugas"

"¿arrugas? No tengo arrugas"

"y conocer lo vanidoso que eres"

"No soy vanidoso"

"y orgulloso"

"no se puedo contigo ¿verdad?"

"nope" dijo Duo besándolo nuevamente con más confianza y recostándose en el sillón atrayendo a Trowa consigo.

 **[Y sé que estarás de acuerdo que lo único que necesitamos para hacer nuestros sueños realidad]**

 **[Si esta vida tiene un final, estoy feliz que esté pasando este corto tiempo contigo]**

"me acostumbraré" dijo Trowa entre besos.

"mmm" murmuró Duo asintiendo. Dejándose llevar, las manos del otro se movían al azar sobre el otro tocando y experimentando. Duo se encontró maravillado por aquella espalda, como sentía los músculos flexionándose bajo el movimiento. Trowa pensó que el cuerpo de Duo tenía ciertas similitudes con las de Quatre, era compacto pero no era tan femenino. Podía sentir la hendidura de una especie de cintura y como se ensanchaba hacia el pecho. Duo gimió fuerte aunque no supo por qué exactamente pero ese gemido lo llevo a una sensación con la que no estaba familiarizado.

"Hey, Tro" dijo Duo rompiendo el beso y respirando agitado.

Trowa lo miró a los ojos confundido.

"Uhm..." Duo dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y de nuevo hacia Trowa. "estás... ¿es acaso... eso...?"

Trowa se movió un poco hacia atrás sintiendo una incomodidad en su entrepierna, "si..."

"Bien" dijo Duo besándolo otra vez.

"¿Estás bien?.. ¿Ahí abajo?" preguntó Trowa.

"mmm si" Duo gimió "Oye... ¿quieres hacer algo... malévolo?"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Trowa con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

 **[Soy mucho más de lo que pensabas antes]**

 **[Ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte]**

 **[No te conoces, como yo a ti]**

"no, no puedo" dijo Trowa presionando fuerte la tecla y colgando la llamada que marcaba 'Cathy' en la computadora.

"Muy bien, nadie te presiona" respondió Duo, "de todas maneras ¿Qué le ibas a decir? Hey Cathy, Duo y yo estamos en una especie de la relación ¿estás bien con esto? Excelente, Quatre nos dijo felicidades. Yo no lo creo"

"¿estamos en una especie de relación?" preguntó Trowa lentamente.

"no se tu Tro, pero yo no me voy besuqueando con hombres por ahí. ¿Tú sí?" preguntó Duo.

"a veces, usualmente cuando me invitan una cerveza y una hamburguesa"

Duo le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo, "tonto... ¡Hey! ¿Quién iba a pesar que fueses tan sarcástico?"

"es mi método de defensa... y creo que parte de mi carisma, también creo que es en parte tu culpa"

"amo mi trabajo" dijo Duo sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Loridebartoni:** A lo largo que he contestado sus hermosos reviews me he puesto a indagar más sobre los personajes. Realmente creo que Trowa no es solo callado, creo que tiene una personalidad que cuando habla es oro puro. Ejemplo: Cuando en su primera batalla con su Gundam aterriza y se presenta "This is pilot 003, Trowa Barton for the record" Suena bastante presumido en mi opinión, también como se despide de Quatre "Trowa, Trowa Barton" como si fuera James Bond.

Tal vez está orgulloso de por fin tener un nombre que decir aunque sea de un muerto, lo cual al menos para mí dice mucho de como es su persona fuera del campo de batalla.

También he pensado que al momento de juntarlo con una personalidad como la de Duo, sale más a relucir por eso amo esta pareja. Siento que esa línea que ambos tienen frente a cada piloto, se disuelve cuando se trata de ellos dos porque ambos son completamente libres en ciertos aspectos y no temen perder nada. Creo que Amor Yaoi es el único que me permite escribir un capitulo completo al final de este fanfic con un pequeño análisis para evolucionar esta pareja.

Ya voy a la mitad, ¡Yey!

La canción: The Way I do - Starship


	8. Chapter 8

**Loridebartoni:** ¡Hola! Me he tardado y lo siento, este capítulo si fue uno difícil pues no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo aunque sea chiquito que no sea Trowa Centric. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y presiones por Facebook. Ocupada con la escuela y trabajo, me intento aprovechar de cualquier lucecita de inspiración que me da de repente. Espero que les guste, también Clara Barton ha aportado mucho a la inspiración porque se agarró en una locura de andar actualizando muchos 2x3, denle una visita pero escribe en ingles.

 **Capitulo 8.**

Quatre salía de su oficina hacia el auto que le conduciría hacia su casa. Ya era tarde, casi media noche y lo único que quería era ir a su departamento a dormir. Después de haber tenido junta tras junta con varios directivos de la empresa estaba listo para tomar una copa de vino, recostarse en el sillón y ver lo que sea estuviese en la televisión.

Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por la soledad de su penthouse. Suspiró pesado y en la oscuridad se dirigió hacia la cocina, encendió solamente esa luz y abrió una botella de vino. Con una copa en mano se quedó recargado en la barra. Cuando se enteró que Trowa había decidido huir a L-2 con Duo estaba... ¿enojado? No, tal vez estaba decepcionado de sí mismo.

Ahí estaba él, al frente de una de las corporaciones más grandes del mundo liderando a gente que no conocía, sosteniendo familias que jamás pensó tener. Aunque no lo hacía solo, aun sus hermanas se ocupaban de una gran parte de la directiva... Quatre Winner se había vuelto un símbolo de que aún afectado por la guerra y por la muerte de su padre, la paz traería mejores tiempos para todos.

 **[Manos se tocan, ojos se encuentran]**

 **[Silencio repentino, calor repentino]**

Luego vio a sus amigos, a los cuales podía confiar ciegamente su vida y como de la noche a la mañana cada uno había tomado rumbos diferentes. Todos parecían poder hacer lo que querían... Wufei se había unido a los preventivos, con lo que le gustaba dar órdenes y su honesta afición por la justicia realmente parecía que podría hacer una diferencia en la organización. Heero era claro que sabía lo que quería y eso era a Relena, iba a costarle trabajo poder siquiera llegar a ser una persona que pueda ofrecer una relación pero Heero era un hombre de convicción y el esfuerzo para él, era lo de menos.

Pero luego se encontró con Duo, con ese carisma natural que simplemente era sencillo estar con él. Para Duo, o al menos como lo veía, él necesitaba destruirse para construir desde cero. Después de la guerra decidió volver a sus inicios y de ahí tomar el rumbo de la vida.

Todos parecían tan libres y felices, pensó que al menos podía obtener lo que él quería.

Tal vez podía vivir su vida corporativa, su penthouse, las juntas a altas horas de la noche pero pensó que Trowa estaría a su lado para compartir eso con él. Quatre bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de su copa y se sintió tentado en servirse una segunda copa pero sabía que se arrepentiría. Miró su _hogar_ vacío, tal vez debía de comprar un perro o un gato o ambos.

 **[Corazón salta en un remolino]**

 **[Él podría ser el chico]**

Su corazón se aceleró, esa sensación de ansiedad que pocas veces se permitía sentir amenazaba con recorrer su cuerpo. El miedo de estar solo, de estar atrapado en este edificio y en ese trabajo que ya había empezado a odiar. ¿Esto era todo lo que hay en la vida? ¿Vivir para alguien más? ¿Al costo del sufrimiento de una persona por miles?

Quería llorar y gritar, romper todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. El enojo que había guardado por tanto tiempo desde la guerra... necesitaba ayuda. Quatre dejó la copa y se dirigió hacia su computadora, sabía que era tarde pero era algo que tenía que hacer y descubrir de una vez por todas que rayos era lo que tenía él de malo.

Marcó el número y esperó. No sabía qué hora debía ser allá, pero rogaba con que contestaran. Espero unos momentos y después escuchó aquella voz, profunda y suave como siempre la recordaría.

"¿Quatre?"

 **[Pero yo no soy el indicado]**

"Trowa... yo sé que es tarde pero..."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sé que no hemos hablado en los mejores términos últimamente. Tengo que saber..." Quatre suspiró fuerte y miró aquellos ojos verdes que le veían preocupado. "¿Qué nos pasó?"

Trowa apretó los labios, era una pregunta fácil pues sabía la respuesta pero decirla.

"nos quedamos solos para saber quiénes somos en realidad" respondió.

 **[No sueñes muy lejos]**

 **[No pierdas de vista quien eres]**

"¿sabes tú quién soy?"

"si, ¿y tú?"

"Siento que estoy en un espiral y no puedo salir. Siento que va a terminar matándome, Trowa"

"Los humanos somos cobardes frente a la felicidad. Quatre, tú te conociste de una manera antes de la guerra pero ahora que terminó... no puedes esperar que puedas hacer lo mismo si no eres el mismo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Los cinco nos hemos convertido en nada más que soldados innecesarios, hay que aceptarlo. Y regresa a hacer el chico amable que alguna vez conocí"

"Gracias Trowa" dijo Quatre cerrando fuerte los ojos. "tardará tiempo"

"eres la persona más paciente que conozco"

"no sé, si vives con Duo creo que me has derrotado"

Trowa sonrió levemente, "eso es muy cierto"

"Tal vez deba dejar todo atrás"

"eres un estratega, seguro encontrarás la mejor manera" dijo Trowa, "no estás solo Quatre, sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros aunque hayamos tomado caminos diferentes"

"Te quiero conmigo en este camino"

Trowa sonrió tristemente, "y lo estoy pero no en la manera que tú quieres aunque si en la que tú necesitas"

Quatre cerró fuerte los ojos intentando obtener en coraje de no derramar una lágrima. Dolía escuchar ser rechazado una vez más por la persona que amaba, no sabía porque se seguía torturando. Pero seguía pensando en que la respuesta cambiaría.

Trowa pensó en que tal vez sería el momento de decirle la verdad, que ahora él y Duo estaban... Pero al ver a Quatre, con esos ojos llenos de dolor no podía hacerlo, no aún.

"Será mejor que te deje... seguro estás cansado" murmuró Quatre.

Trowa asintió, "mañana será otro día"

 **[No recuerdes esa ráfaga de felicidad]**

 **[Él podría ser el chico]**

 **[Pero no soy el indicado]**

Y el mañana pasó, y el día siguiente y el siguiente. Dentro de una semana más, Quatre se vio en el reflejo de la ventana, sentado en su silla de cuero y se fijó en sus ojos cansados. Sonrió triste pues no era la misma persona que era la semana pasada, no después de su plática con Trowa. No era el único que estaba pasando por una desesperación similar y aunque no fue de un día para otro, hoy se permitió dudar sobre sí mismo y sus decisiones.

 **[De vez en cuando deseamos en robar]**

Se volteó y llamó a su secretaria.

"Contácteme con Wufei Chang en los Preventivos, debería de estar en el área de Recursos Humanos o Legislación"

"En seguida Señor Winner"

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia su cafetera. Momentos después escuchó el teléfono timbrar, "Wufei Chang se encuentra en la línea, señor"

"gracias" dijo Quatre acercándose con una taza de café, se sentó y contestó la videollamada.

"Hola Wufei" dijo Quatre sonriendo.

"Winner" contestó Wufei extrañado, "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"No te voy a mentir Wufei, ha sido una semana difícil"

Wufei arqueó sus cejas, "¿todo bien?"

"necesito tu ayuda, tengo entendido que estás estudiando derecho"

"Si, cuando nos ofrecieron el trabajo que solo yo tomé gracias por preguntar... fue el área que más me interesó. La beca solo cerró el trato, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Problemas con la empresa?"

"Honestamente nuestra área de abogados lo tiene todo bajo control pero... necesito a alguien de confianza y eres perfecto para el caso" Quatre le dio una sonrisa peculiar.

Algo tramaba.

"Y aquí estoy" dijo Wufei con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Quiero dejarle la empresa a mis hermanas, tal vez no despegarme completamente de WEI pero necesito bajarme del tren. ¿Me ayudarías?"

"Si claro" murmuró Wufei sorprendido, "WEI debe tener tantas clausulas complejas... sería interesante que puedo encontrar para ayudarte."

"Le pediré a mi secretaria que te mande los contratos y otras políticas de la empresa que te puedan interesar"

"¿Ya lo hablaste con tus hermanas?"

"Planeo hacerlo... aún siento dudas pero creo que es algo que tengo que hacer. Tal vez hasta me una a los preventivos"

"Sabes que eres bienvenido" dijo Wufei, "pásame la información, puedo tardar un poco entre el trabajo y la escuela pero seguro encontraremos algo"

"gracias Wufei, eres un gran amigo"

"no hay de que, Quatre" respondió, "¿Has hablado con los demás? Duo manda correos a cada rato y Heero ocasionalmente"

"Trowa está viviendo con Duo en L-2, seguro lo sabías"

"si"

"¿no crees que es raro?"

"Un poco" dijo Wufei, "Pero quienes somos para juzgar sus decisiones, aunque lo que es raro es que siga viviendo ahí, ¿no crees?"

Quatre sonrió, sus ojos delatando un poco de tristeza pues parte de él ya se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

"También escuché de Heero que Trowa estaba en el hospital otra vez, espero su condición haya mejorado"

"Si, nos dio un susto" dijo Quatre.

"Tal vez deba llamarlo, nos hemos distanciado todos"

"Todos estamos lidiando con nuestros asuntos, seguro vendrán tiempos mejores... no te entretengo más Wufei, te mandaré la información y sé que está de más pedir discreción"

"no te preocupes" dijo Wufei, "te mantendré al tanto"

"gracias"

 **[A la tierra de lo que podría haber sido]**

 **[Pero eso no suaviza el dolor que sentimos]**

Quatre se quedó pensativo unos momentos después. Esperaba que al menos una de sus hermanas lo apoyara en su decisión de dejarles al menos una cantidad considerable de acciones de la empresa. No podía cargar más con ese peso sobre sus hombros, un peso que nunca quiso y quitar la cuchara de plata de su boca. Era hora de ganar algo por su propio mérito y estaba seguro que retomaría el camino que perdió después de la guerra.

Un par de semanas después mientras se dirigía al trabajo, su celular timbró.

"¿Wufei?"

"¡Quatre! Estoy en L-4 por el fin de semana, ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos y hablamos sobre el tema a tratar?"

"¡Si claro!" dijo Quatre, "¿Qué te parece a las 8 para cenar?"

 _'_ _¡Tonto! Seguro está cansado, ¿Y qué tan desesperado tengo que estar para invitarlo hoy?'_ pensó Quatre.

"Suena bien, ¿Qué lugar recomiendas?"

"Conozco el lugar perfecto, te mando los detalles ¿va?"

"claro, nos vemos"

"Adiós"

Mientras Quatre subía por el elevador, se preguntó que le importaba lo que Wufei pensara de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Hey Tro!" gritó Duo mientras se sentaba frente a Trowa en la cafetería del trabajo.

Trowa alzó una ceja sin mirar a Duo y siguió con su comida.

"He estado pensando" continuó Duo, "creo que hay que dejar de comer tantas hamburguesas, tengo un rollito que antes no tenía y eso me está empezando a molestar"

Trowa volteó a verlo frunciendo el ceño.

"No me veas como bicho raro, mira" dijo Duo levantándose de la banca y alzando su camisa hasta su costado, "¿ves? Esto no estaba"

Duo apretó su cintura con su mano, jalando un pedazo de piel.

Trowa sonrió, "a mí no me molesta"

"pues a mí sí" dijo Duo.

"si eso va a hacer que te levantes más la camisa, te saciaré de hamburguesas"

"convenenciero" dijo Duo sonrojado, "debemos de hacer más ejercicio"

Trowa levantó una ceja sonriendo.

"¡NO DE ESE TIPO! NO SE PUEDE CONTIGO TROWA" Gritó Duo saliendo rápido de la cafetería dejando a Trowa solo disfrutando su comida.

 **[Sonrisa despreocupada y ágil]**

 **[Él es quien es encantador, él lo gana a él]**

 **[Cabello largo con gentiles rizos]**

 **[Él es el hombre a quien escogió]**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era una noche fría y Quatre caminaba con Wufei de regreso a su penthouse, ambos con un saco largo. Había tomado un tiempo pero por fin había convencido a Rashid que lo llamaría cuando llegara seguro a casa y que no tenía por qué esperar en el auto. Caminaban a una distancia respetuosa, no muy cerca para inferir algo y no muy lejos para dejar de platicar cómodamente. Quatre escuchó de Wufei sobre la escuela, lo que había aprendido en los preventivos y sus planes para el futuro.

 **[Y los cielos saben que]**

 **[No soy el indicado]**

Escucharlo hablar tan apasionadamente de sus intereses toda la noche lo había hecho sentir envidia, ya que parecía que cuando él hablaba de su trabajo lo hacía con un tono amargo pero Wufei se negaba a aceptar eso y lo alentaba a buscar algo que le gustara. Mientras más caminaban y más se acercaban a su destino, Quatre comenzó a sentir los nervios crecer sin razón alguna. No es como si esperase algo de Wufei además esto no era una cita romántica sino de negocios y entonces se preguntó si su acompañante tenía los mismos nervios y si los tenía... ¿Cuál sería su razón? ¿Esperaba algo uno del otro?

 **[No desees, no empieces]**

 **[Desear solo hiere al corazón]**

"Y entonces mientras mantengas el veinticinco por ciento de tus acciones podrás seguir asistiendo a las reuniones solo para aportar tu voto pero la decisión se la puedes dejar a tus hermanas si tanto confías en ellas. Solo es cuestión de que te pongas de acuerdo con quien se quedará como representante legal de tus responsabilidades y darle de alta frente a la asamblea. Aunque seguro ya sabías parte de eso... Dándote mi honesta opinión, no creo que el público considere una pérdida el símbolo de tu sacrificio por la empresa del cual tanto hablas y creo que les hará bien ver cuánto realmente puedes hacer con los preventivos. Creo que eso te quita un peso de tus hombros, ¿no?" dijo Wufei mientras caminaban.

Quatre se detuvo.

"El símbolo es un símbolo porque quedó en el pasado y a la gente le gusta recordar de la misma manera en que recuerdas a tu padre. Creo que lo asombroso es cuando ese símbolo renace y puede volver a hacer algo bueno con su poder. Realmente una vez que termines lo que tengas que hacer WEI me gustaría mucho que vieras a Lady Une, sé que te hará bien" Wufei que no se había percatado de haber dejado a Quatre atrás se detuvo unos pasos más adelante.

Quatre volteó a ver hacia el edificio, y hasta lo más alto sus ventanas. "Es aquí"

"Oh" Wufei se acercó, "Espero tomes mi consejo y –

"¿Quieres subir?" preguntó Quatre sin verlo a los ojos.

"no creo que sea lo ideal"

Quatre asintió. Si hasta este momento había tenido la mínima esperanza de haber tenido una cita esto solo marcó la línea de que su relación era estrictamente profesional.

"entiendo"

Pero no entendía porque debía volver a ese lugar solitario.

"Mentir no te va" le dijo Wufei. "es tarde, descansa y habla con tus hermanas. Llámame entonces"

Quatre asintió y Wufei se sintió tentado. Lento le abrazó y Quatre se hundió en su pecho regresando el abrazo fuerte. Y aunque él no fuera empatico podía sentir el dolor de un corazón roto.

 **[Hay un chico a quien conozco]**

 **[Él le ama así que]**

 **[Yo no soy el indicado]**

 **Loridebartoni:** Y pum, se acabó ese capítulo del diablo. Gracias por todo su apoyo y la canción era de Wicked I'm not that girl pero la tuve que cambiar porque bueno... Quatre no es niña ustedes entenderán pero gracias por seguir leyendo. Abracitos y de verdad de verdad gracias por leer.


End file.
